The Attack in the Woods
by perscribo
Summary: It started out as a typical morning, but what happens turns BB's entire world upside down. Now complete! WARNING: content deals with rape and assault.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bones or any of its characters. Although occasionally I'd like to take them for a spin like I'm doing right now.

_**Most of my stories are kinda fluffy and nice and I decided to try my hand at something angsty. This is set some time in the near future.**_

Brennan opened her eyes. She waited as they adjusted to the low light. Beside her she heard the rhythmic breathing of her husband, telling her he was still in deep sleep. They had been partners for four years, dating for a year and had been married for a little more than three months now. She reached for the clock on the bedside table. It was early only six in the morning. Gently she leaned over to ghost a kiss over Booth's forehead before climbing slowly out of bed, careful not to wake him.

She pulled on a pair of sweats and a form-fitting tee shirt. She downed a glass of milk before slipping into her running shoes and heading out the door. Booth wouldn't be happy to know she snuck out without him but she'll probably be back before he woke. Even if he found out, she knew would easily make it up to him.

Brennan loved her morning runs. It was a time to think, and her genius brain loved to think. She stepped out onto the street, sucking in a breath of cold air before breaking into a slow jog. Booth usually accompanied her but they had just closed a difficult long-drawn case, and he was tired. That plus she was pretty sure she had worn him out last night with their love-making.

She smiled at the thought of the new life they had created together that waqs growing inside her. They had just found out a couple of days ago, and she was due for her first doctor's appointment in a couple of weeks. It was still too early to see her OB anyway. Booth had been elated, but they had both decided to keep the joyful news to themselves till after the first doctor's appointment.

Brennan had read up extensively on pregnancy. Booth and her had planned for this even before they got married. She knew that light exercise in the early stages of pregnancy was good, and wouldn't harm the baby and she was in fact planning to continue at the very least with her yoga throughout.

Running was good, it helped her think. And this morning, she had plenty to think about. Her pregnancy, how it would affect her work schedule, her apartment and how it would accommodate their growing family, Thanksgiving which was approaching and her father, Russ and his family and Parker were coming over, the paper she was working on and planning on submitting to the Journal of Forensic Anthropology. Their dishwasher needed fixing, it had been acting up since they got back from their honeymoon, and Booth was still insistent he could fix it although she was sure it was now a lost cause.

She thought so much she hadn't realized but she had jogged her way into the park. It was still early and there were few other people around. She was so preoccupied with thinking and moving her legs that she hardly had a second to register that she had tripped and was now tumbling face forward onto the ground.

Fortunately she instinctively stretched out her hands and cushioned her fall. She was sure Booth would be overly concerned and annoyed when he found out about this. Before she could pick herself up again, she felt hands on her shoulders and heavy breathing down he neck. A chill ran down her spine as a gruff voice spoke.

"Resist and I'll kill you."

Brennan's mind flashed to recent news reports of a serial rapist in DC. Guess he wasn't counting on her knowing karate. She allowed the man to roll her over. She came face-to-face with a man in a ski mask. Before he could react, she had bucked her hips and legs off the ground, using her foot to kick her attacker off her in a practiced move. She clambered to her feet, turning and running as fast as she could.

_I can do , this, just keep running, don't look back. _

Her eyes scanned frantically for help, anyone nearby but it was too early in the morning and she was in a relatively deserted part of the park, surround by tall trees.

Suddenly she felt herself being tackled from behind, the air being knocked out of her lungs as she fell to the ground again.

Her attacker flipped her round more roughly this time.

"That was a huge mistake."

"Help!" Brennan opened her mouth to scream, and only managed to get that one word out before a cloth was forced so deep into her mouth she started to gag.

"Na-uh." The masked man shook his head and whipped out a switchblade.

"This will be over before you know it, if only you co-operate."

Brennan fisted her hands and started raining blows on the man, but he was much bigger and stronger and he soon pinned her arms above her head.

"I told you to co-operate! Fighting will only make things worse."

He placed a knee on Brennan's abdomen, using his weight to pin her down.

Pain shot through her as she felt the full force of his knee on her mid-section. Her mind worried for the well-being of her unborn child. She watched as he pulled out a nylon string from his pocket, the kind used in fishing lines, and began to bind her wrists together. She realized that he must have done this before as his movements were swift and rehearsed. Just as he finished tying her restraints, he pushed the blade under the hem of her shirt, cutting it open.

Brennan winced and struggled.

"One wrong move and this knife sinks into you."

Fear for her baby made Brennan stop struggling. Then with another stroke he spilt her sweats. The cool morning air hit her and she shivered.

Her attacker chuckled as he slipped the blade under her panties, slicing it open.

_No! This can't be happening. Booth is the only man I'm supposed to be with not him!_

Her thoughts made her more desperate. The man pocketed the switchblade and Brennan started to squirm. She attempted to scream past her gag but it only made her more breathless from the exertion. She began to cry and sob, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her attacker still kept a knee on her and she was gasping for air now. With every breath she seemed to suck the gag further into her mouth, and deeper down her throat. Brennan felt as if she was suffocating. He vision began to tunnel.

Her mind faintly registered the sound of a zipper being pulled. The man had used his hands to hold her down at her upper arms, his fingers digging into her painfully. She felt his weight lift off her as he removed his knees from her abdomen and used both knees to push her legs open. The ski mask came into full view again.

"So beautiful."

Those were Booth's words for her and his alone for her in their most intimate moments. Hearing them from her attacker and knowing what was coming made her cry even harder.

Brennan tried to scream and kick and resist, all this while feeling her lungs burning. Black spots filled her vision. She tried to squeeze her legs together and fight against her restraints but the lack of oxygen weakened her. He was strong and had done this numerous times before. He kept her legs apart with his knees and thighs. She knew she was going to pass out, suffocating from the gag in her throat.

_Am I gonna die? My baby! What about Booth? _

She knew that Booth would only blame himself if anything happened to her.

_No Booth this isn't your fault, it never was. It isn't your fault!_

Brennan's mind registered a stab of sharp pain inside her as she felt the masked man push himself into her. She squirmed and bucked as best as she could.

"Won't hold still huh bitch?"

The last thing Brennan felt before her world faded into blackness was a blow to her head.

Booth woke with a start. The jarring ring of the alarm, annoying as usual. He groaned and reached to smack the snooze button on the offending clock before rolling over, expecting to see his wife looking back at him. She had really worn him out last night. Something about being pregnant and increased libido that he had read somewhere flashed across his mind.

Only, it was empty space beside him. He sat up, looking around. His first thought was that maybe the morning sickness had started and she might be in the bathroom. He climbed out of bed, pushing the bathroom door open.

"Bones?"

The bathroom was empty. He threw open the bedroom door, only to be confronted with the quiet of the apartment that once was Brennan's but was now home. He checked the clock. Slightly more than an hour to go before they were expected at their respective workplaces. He had a hunch and he checked the shoe rack. Her running shoes were missing.

"Bones, Bones." He muttered. "Not supposed to go running without me, especially since you're pregnant."

He checked the clock again. She should be home any minute now. He would give her a piece of his mind. Booth sighed as he made his way back to their bedroom. Since when did she listen to him anyway?

He showered and changed, getting ready for work. They were gonna be late if she didn't get back soon. They'd just have to have breakfast on the go today. He had an early morning meeting and loathed to be late.

Booth gave it another ten minutes before he decided to call her cell. It wasn't gonna work, he knew she never took it with her when they went on their morning jogs. As expected the sound of his wife's ringing cellphone could be heard in the from the bedroom.

Booth waited another half hour. They were now officially late for work. Heck they were supposed to be at work at that very moment. He started to worry. Did she fall? Faint? Something with the baby? A memory of news reports of a serial rapist made him decide that enough was enough. He grabbed his badge, gun and keys. It wasn't like he didn't know their route. He was going to look for her.

**_Aye it's gonna be a rocky ride for BB in this story, but things should work out, they always do. Right? Right?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all for your story and author alerts. I'm flattered. Also T**__**heWalrusAndThePenguin**__**, **__**doctorsuez**__**, **__**boothandbones4ever**__** thank you for your reviews. **_

Booth drove slowly along the street. He had been down this road so many times before, each time pounding the pavement one step behind his beloved. His eyes combed the sidewalk. Still no sign of Bones. His search brought him to the parking lot of a park nearby that they would jog into then double back to go home. His heart rate quickened when he noticed two MPD patrol cars parked there.

He got out of his car, hoping desperately that whatever the local police were there for, it wasn't because something happened to Bones. He walked briskly along the path that they always took.

As he walked up the rise of a small incline he saw crime scene tape and several police officers talking to various people. Crime scene techs gathered evidence, although there seemed to be no visible signs of a victim or any suggestion of what crime had taken place.

Booth ducked under the tape, only to be stopped by the nearest police officer.

"You can't be in here sir."

Booth flashed his badge. "What happened?"

"Park Snatcher attacked another woman. I wasn't aware the feds were called in on this."

Booth remembered reading and hearing on the news about this serial rapist the media had dubbed the Park Snatcher.

"We aren't."

The police officer cocked his head, waiting for an explanation.

"My wife went for her morning run and never came home. I got worried. This is the route she always takes."

The MPD officer seemed to realize the gravity of the situation. "I was the first responder on scene. Guy walking his dog found a woman, naked and unconscious. Called it in."

Booth swallowed. "Did you get a look at the victim?"

Everything inside Booth was screaming that it couldn't be his Bones. He felt strangely detached, as if still unbelieving this could happen.

The officer nodded. Booth reached into his back pocket for his wallet, removing a photograph of Bones and him taken while they were on vacation.

"That her?"

The patrol officer's eyes widened, "Yes. I'm sorry."

Booth's breath got caught in his throat. His knees weakened.

"Where is she?"

"The paramedics took her, not long before you got here."

"Where?"

"DC General."

"Thanks." Booth managed, running for his car, not waiting for the "Good luck man," the police officer called after him.

Booth ran the sirens on his SUV, speeding all the way to the hospital. The cop in him reviewed the facts he had heard about the Park Snatcher. So named because all his victims were attacked in secluded areas of parks. He had attacked and raped five women to date. The initial three had not been seriously injured. The fourth victim had been beaten and bruised but she recovered. The fifth fought back. She was apparently choked and beaten, and was currently lying in a coma in the hospital. This only meant that the Park Snatcher was escalating.

_There has to be some mistake, she's gotta be fine. The baby, what about our baby? Was she seriously hurt? What kind of husband am I? She was alone, and attacked. _

Booth pulled up at the hospital, running into the reception area at the ER.

"I'm looking for my wife." He approached the desk clerk.

"Got a name?"

"Dr Temperance Brennan."

He tapped the counter top impatiently as the clerk typed away on the computer.

"No record of anyone by this name in here."

"The assault victim, from the park?"

"Try trauma room two."

"Thanks."

Booth headed down the busy hall and found trauma room two. He pushed the swinging double doors open. The group of doctors and nurses looked up from the exam table. He couldn't see the patient lying there. He didn't have the courage to step closer. He didn't want the patient lying there to be Bones.

"Sir you can't be in here." One of the male nurses spoke up.

"I'm looking or my wife." Booth flashed his badge again.

"I don't care who you are – "

"Please. I've got to find her. She didn't come home from her morning run. I went to the park, where we always run. I showed her picture. They said the paramedics brought her here."

A bespectacled doctor started to walk towards Booth.

"Mr – "

"Booth."

"You understand we don't have an ID on our patient yet. She's in a vulnerable position now we can't let you just come in here claiming to be her husband – "

"Look, I understand." Booth's heart raced wildly.

He just wanted someone to tell him if his Bones was alright. He suddenly understood how the family of the victims in the cases him and Bones worked felt. His eyes caught the pair of running shoes still on the patient's feet.

His heart stopped.

"Those are her shoes." He pointed to her feet. "They've got her initials, T.B. inside."

Booth remembered laughing when he found out she initialed her running shoes. She said they tended to get lost in the gym.

"T.B." The male nurse had removed her shoe and was holding it up.

The bespectacled doctor walked towards, Booth, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's talk outside. Don't worry we're taking good care of your wife."

Suddenly numb Booth nodded and allowed the doctor to lead him out of the room.

"I'm Dr Eastman. The attending for your wife. What's her name?"

"Temperance."

"Temperance. She was brought to us about half an hour ago. So far her injuries look superficial, cuts and abrasions. Some bruising to the abdominal area. What worries us is that she hasn't regained consciousness. She appears to have been hit on the head. We're arranging for a MRI to make sure there's nothing serious."

"She uh… was she – " Booth choked on the words. He couldn't bring himself to verbalize it. The thought that she had been violated by another man made him want to vomit. Thankfully Dr Eastman seemed to understand.

"We've done a rape kit on her, as requested by the police. We've taken swabs for seminal fluid, blood to test for HIV, hepatitis, the works. Preliminary examination showed vaginal bruising and tearing of her labia. I'm sorry she was raped."

Booth sucked in a breath. He'd always known since the police officer at the park ID-ed her. But he didn't want to admit it. Now it was the undeniable truth. His throat felt dry. He clenched his fists in anger. Whoever did this to her would pay.

"She's pregnant."

"Explains all the bleeding she was having."

"Is my baby – "

"We suspected but never checked. How far along is she?"

"I - , we don't know. Her period was two weeks late. We did a home pregnancy test, found out a couple of days ago."

"We'll check, but chances are, this early in the pregnancy, with this much bleeding, it's probable she's had a miscarriage."

Booth tried to compose himself. The feeling of loss was overwhelming.

"I'll need to get back to your wife. Temperance. You can wait here. I'll come talk to you when we have more."

"Dr Eastman?"

"Yeah?"

"When can I see her?"

"After the MRI, we'll get her admitted to a room upstairs. Then you can see her."

"Thank you."

As Dr Eastman walked away, Booth felt his legs give way and he sat back down on the bench in the waiting area. His hands shook and he felt dead. He also felt like a failure.

_I've failed them both, my wife and child._

Max would want to know. And Cam needed to be told since Bones wouldn't be going to work. And Cullen. Booth didn't feel ready to tell people, but he had to. He made the required calls, asking for them to respect their privacy.

Max arrived just as Dr Eastman came looking for Booth again.

"What happened? Where's Tempe?"

"Park Snatcher, Max. He attacked her."

"Sonovabitch!" Max cursed. "Is she okay?"

Max Keenan had also kept up with this case on the news. His face turned into an emotionless mask. Booth worried for a moment his father-in-law would take things into his own hands, go after the rapist who attacked his daughter. Booth couldn't blame him if he did. He wanted the rapist dead himself.

"Mr Booth?"

"How is she?"

"MRI shows no permanent damage to the brain. She has a slight concussion and a nasty bruise on the forehead."

"My baby?"

"Baby?" Max looked at Booth.

Booth replied apologetically. "We found out a couple of says ago. Bones wanted to tell everyone at Thanksgiving."

"I'm sorry Mr Booth, your wife had a miscarriage."

Booth spun round, punching the wall behind him in frustration. In one morning his whole world had come crashing down. He felt Max's hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get him Booth."

Booth turned his head to look Max in the eyes. A moment of understanding passed between them.

"Can I see her?" Booth's question directed at the doctor.

"Yes, fourth floor, room 16."

Booth and Max rode the elevator in silence. At the door to Brennan's room Booth paused.

"I'm _so_ sorry Max. I vowed to protect her but I failed. I failed her."

"Nobody wanted this to happen. We'll get the man who did this. We'll get him. You hear?"

"I know. I just – if there was someway to turn back time…. can't imagine what she's been through…."

Booth choked on his last few words, fighting back tears. The thought of his Bones in pain was unbearable.

"I know Booth. I know."

He took a moment to compose himself before entering the room. Dr Eastman had said she should wake soon.

Booth walked slowly towards the hospital bed, the sound of each step thundering in his ears. She looked so small and fragile in the hospital bed. A bluish-black bump protruded from her forehead. An IV ran into her hand. Booth's heart broke thinking of what she had been through.

He pulled the lone plastic chair up to her bed. He picked up her hand, holding it tenderly in his hand. He brought her hand to his lips.

"Bones…."

_**Like I said, a long bumpy ride for BB. I must admit I feel pretty bad for putting Brennan through this, I love her to bits though I really do.... **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Again I must say a thank you I'm flattered to those who added this story as your fave, or put this story on your story alerts, or me as your fave author, or on your author alerts. Thank you also for your reviews, at least I don't feel so bad knowing that some people are like me feeling real sorry for poor Brennan but loving this story. As I'm loving writing it. **_

_**Thanks to **__**DoctorSweets, Cheri Goodman, keepxonxtrying**__**, MickeyBoggs, NatesMama, boothandbonesforever for taking the time to review. **_

Brennan woke up with a throbbing headache. She thought she had heard someone calling her name.

"Bones?"

She cracked open an eye, then two. The glaring lights made her head hurt more and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Bones. It's ok. It's me."

She could feel Booth's reassuring presence. She wasn't quite sure where she was but was certain she wasn't at work or at home.

"Uhhh… Booth?" She groaned. Everything hurt. Her head, her body, it hurt just to breathe.

"I'm right here."

She felt a pain between her legs, and suddenly it all came back to her. Her eyes snapped open.

Booth watched as Brennan's eyes flew open, revealing her shock and fear. He gathered her as gently as he could in his arms.

"Booth I – "

Brennan let out a strangled sob. She couldn't verbalize it.

_This is all a bad dream, a bad dream. I just need to wake up. Please wake up. _

But it wasn't a bad dream. It was a nightmare that was reality. The pain she felt and the memory of the masked man invaded her consciousness. Booth rocked her gently in his arms.

"I – I was – "

"I know baby, I know." Booth choked, his own tears threatening to fall. He held her tightly to him as she cried, burying her head in his chest. Every sob, every heave of her chest went straight to his heart like an arrow.

"It's ok, it's ok. It's over now. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Every breath Brennan took felt like fire. It hurt just to breathe but she couldn't help but cry. She had been raped. The thought stung. This wasn't supposed to happen. The pain in her head intensified. Booth's words did little to soothe her. How could things be ok?

She felt a cramp in her abdomen. The kind she had when she got her monthly. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She pushed herself off Booth and leaned over the edge of the bed, throwing up. She had lost their baby, somehow she knew it. That monster took their baby away from them.

She felt Booth's hand rubbing her back. Just when she thought she would literally vomit her guts out, she stopped retching. Booth handed her his handkerchief which she used to wipe her mouth.

Booth took in her tear-stained face.

"I'm so sorry Bones. I should have been there. You should never have been alone."

"We lost the baby didn't we?"

Booth bit his lip, nodding.

A fresh flow of tears ran down Brennan's cheeks and Booth gathered her to him again. He held her close, wishing he could take her hurt and pain away.

"It's gonna be ok Bones. We'll get thorough this. And I'll hunt down the man who did this to you, I promise."

Brennan nodded not really believing if they would get through this. She was tough, always had been. She had a hard life, she had lived with foster parents who weren't exactly nice. She rationalized that she now had Booth at her side, to help her through this.

Booth reached for the call button, summoning the orderly, apologizing about the mess on the floor, and informing the nurse that his wife was now awake.

When they were left alone again, Booth took her into his arms once again. They stayed in that position for the longest time, not saying anything. They had never needed words to convey their feelings or thoughts to each other. They read each other like open books. Booth held on to her, afraid to let her go. Brennan reveled in his touch; his arms had always made her feel safe. Her sanctuary.

Brennan started to feel drained, physically and emotionally. No matter how she tried to logic this one, she just couldn't. It was one of those things she had to admit she just couldn't. Like the love she felt for Booth. Only this wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Booth felt Brennan's body sag against him.

"You must be tired. Try get some sleep?"

"When I close my eyes, he's there."

"I wish I could take it away Bones."

Brennan nodded mutely.

"Your Dad's waiting outside."

"You told him?"

"Yeah, figured he has a right to know."

"Anyone else?"

"Cam. So I guess the whole squint squad knows now. Had to tell Cullen too since I have to be here."

Booth waited for a reaction but Brennan remained impassive.

"I think Max would like very much to see you, if you're up to it."

Brennan shook her head.

"I don't think, I mean, I was – "

"Bones hey," Booth lifted her chin to him. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. None of this was ever your fault."

It never failed to amaze her how he could always read her mind, knowing her even better than herself at times.

"I know if anything happened to Parker, I'd want to be with him. You would too. Think about how he is feeling. It's only your Dad."

"I'm so tired."

"I'll get him, then maybe we can try get some sleep ok?"

Both returned with Max.

Her father kissed her gently on the head.

"Hi Sweetheart. How are you?"

"Sore."

"I know Sweetie. We'll get the man who did this."

"Dad, you're not – "

"Don't worry Bones, I'm gonna make sure Max doesn't do anything stupid."

"I never do anything stupid Booth."

There was a knock on the door.

"Hi I'm Dr Gareth." The elderly looking woman smiled kindly at Brennan. "Heard you've just woke up. I'd like to have another look at that head wound."

Brennan nodded. She felt too tired to react to anything.

"We'll be outside Bones."

The doctor waited for both men to leave. "I'm just gonna ask you perform some tests, make sure your head's fine."

Dr Gareth asked Brennan to perform a series of tasks, from following her finger with her eyes to touching her nose. At the end of it she smiled satisfactorily at Brennan.

"I think your head's gonna be just fine. You also have some cuts and abrasions, and a bruised rib. Explains why it's probably painful to breathe."

"That and I also got – "

Brennan choked again at the word.

Dr Gareth squeezed her hand. "I know it's hard. You're not the first rape victim I've worked with. But you look tough as nails. You'll be ok. And from the looks of it you have a very supportive husband."

"Yes thank you."

"At some point in your recovery, I hope you get to talk to someone about this. Both you and your husband. It's not good to keep things bottled inside."

"I'll think about it."

Dr Gareth smiled. "I'll check on you again before I finish my shift."

Booth looked up as Dr Gareth exited the room.

"Well?"

"Your wife's injuries aren't serious. Physically she'll recover. Mentally and emotionally, it's hard to say. Different people react differently. What she needs right now is to know that you love her."

"Bones is tough. And I love her very much."

"Yes I can tell but even the toughest shells crack sometimes."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Booth and Max re-entered Brennan's room.

"Let's see if you can get some rest ok Sweetheart?" Max asked.

"I'm tired but I don't feel like sleeping."

"I'll be right here Bones."

She shook her head slowly at Booth. "Booth's probably hungry, it's way past lunch."

"Nah it's ok I'll stay with you."

"Go get something for Booth to eat Dad?"

Both men sensed Brennan wanted to be alone with Booth.

"Sure I'll be back later. Maybe grab a bite myself."

"Thanks Max."

Booth sat down on the bed next to his wife, taking her in his arms again.

"Are we ok Booth?"

"Sure we are. Why wouldn't we be."

"Because I lost our baby. Because another man - "

"Whoa hold it right there Bones. You didn't cause any of this. And I don't care about what's happened alright? What's important is that you're ok. No matter what Bones? I love you."

_**Aye sorry, abrupt ending. I had actually written much more but it got too long and I figured this is the best part to break it up into a chapter. **_

_**I'm having Bones withdrawal, bad! I need my new episode like yesterday. **_

_**Don't forget to leave a review on your way out. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tough Man in the Tender Chicken floored me. Never saw that hand holding scene coming. It was so awesome. Gah Booth's so in love with her. And he's not doing a very good job of keeping it to himself!**_

"_**Listen Bones. I would do anything for you. I'd die for you. I'd kill for you." **_

_**(Me grinning like an idiot at the screen.)**_

_**Back to the story. Thank you everyone who added my as your favorite author, and all the story alerts made me smile too. **_

_**Yarrie, lydiag1984, NatesMama, DoctorSweets, Blackbeltrules13, boothandbones4ever, MicekyBoggs, thank you for your reviews. They gave me the biggest smiles. And to all the others who read thank you. Hope you guys didn't have to wait too long.**_

For the first time since she woke Brennan's mouth twitched upwards in some semblance of a smile. Booth smiled back. She had been afraid the rape would make Booth feel or behave differently towards her. She had been afraid she had lost his love.

"I love you too Booth."

"I know Bones. I would always love you, don't ever doubt that."

He held her to him, never wanting to let her go again. She patted his thigh gently, trying to tell him she was okay. Truth was she wasn't so sure she if was.

There was another knock on the door.

Two men entered. The older man flashed a badge.

Booth stood immediately. Defensive.

"Detective Burke. This is my partner Detective Sumner. MPD. We'd like to talk to your wife."

"FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. I don't think my wife is ready to talk."

"The sooner we get a statement, the faster we can catch this guy."

"How's that coming along? Cos he already raped five other women."

"You of all people should know how this works Agent Booth." The younger detective, Sumner replied clearly ticked off.

"I know how this works but I also know you can't make her talk if she isn't ready."

Booth was going all protective on her and there were times when Brennan hated it. He wasn't even letting her talk for herself. She was never one to be helpless.

"Booth. It's ok. I have to talk to them. The sooner I get this over with the better."

Booth turned round. "You sure?"

"I have to do this, might as well get it over with."

"Right." Booth glared at the two MPD officers. "I'm staying."

"Of course." Burke replied.

Booth sat back down on the bed beside Brennan, looping an arm round her shoulders again.

"Just tell me what you remember Dr Brennan." Det. Burke said, pen hovering over his black notebook.

Brennan took in a breath. "I went for my morning run."

"What time was this?"

"Half past six maybe. I took our usual route. When I got to the park I tripped, I'm not sure over what. Then there was this person on top of me. I managed to fight him off and I ran but I wasn't fast enough. He tackled me to the ground. I tried to fight him off again. He bound my wrists."

The tears were flowing down Brennan's cheeks again. She held out her bandaged wrists, to show where she had been restrained. Booth clenched his fists, his anger at the rapist rising again.

"He pinned me down. Cut off my clothes. I couldn't see with what. I tried so hard to fight him off but it made him angrier. He spread my legs, then he was…." She trembled.

"You don't have to do this Bones." Booth whispered softly, smoothing her hair with his free hand.

Brennan shook her head. Might as well get it over with, like she reasoned earlier. She took a breath, the pain between her legs and the aching cramp in the stomach a harsh reminder of what had transpired just that morning. She took in a painful breath, her ribs protesting at being stretched.

"He was inside me, and I struggled and he hit me on the head. I woke up here. I tried so hard to fight him off, tried so damn hard but it wasn't ehough…."

Booth held her tighter to him. He would hunt down the son of a bitch and kill him slowly. Another man had touched his wife. His love. Had been inside her, joined with her against her wishes. The privilege that was supposed to be only his had been taken from him.

"Did you see his face?"

Brennan took a moment to compose herself, bringing her ragged breaths and sobs under control. She shook her head, each movement making her head hurt more.

"He wore a ski mask."

"Did he speak to you?" Burke asked.

"He kept telling me to keep still, said I was beautiful." Brennan would never forget those two words that still sent chills down her spine.

Booth cringed. What right did this man have?! He didn't even know his Bones. She was beautiful not only on the outside but inside as well. No one knew his Bones like he did.

"Anything else you remember about your attacker?"

"No."

"Thank you Dr Brennan you've been most helpful. If you don't mind, I'll get a female forensic tech to come photograph your injuries as evidence."

Brennan nodded.

The two detectives left the room, motioning for the forensic tech to enter. Booth followed them out.

The forensic tech got right down to business, no small talk, to Brennan's liking. She took fingernail scrapings, combed out her hair for particulates, then requested to photograph her injuries.

Outside, Booth was still at his boiling point.

"You have any leads on this guy?"

"Agent Booth you know we can't discuss an active investigation with you."

"I have a right to know. He's raped five women, six counting my wife. He caused her to miscarry. That's felony murder at the very least!"

"I understand your anger but you also understand our position. Besides the FBI isn't involved in this case."

"We should be. We'd have caught this guy by now."

Sumner took a step towards him. Booth stepped up, meeting him nose to nose.

"Easy." Burke held his partner back.

"What your wife told us is the same as all the other victims. Same M.O. He lays trip wires barely visible. If they fight back he restrains them usually with nylon cords. He's always in a ski mask." Burke offered.

"No DNA on the seminal fluid you got from the victims?"

"He always uses a condom. Your wife fought back, maybe we can get DNA from her fingernail scrapings." Burke seemed to be opening up to him.

"Damn it! I want in on this."

"I know you want to get this guy bad Agent Booth. I understand. But you're too personally involved in this. I promise once we catch this guy, you'll be the first to know."

"You better pray I don't find this guy first," Booth growled.

"I'm gonna let that slide Agent Booth." Burke stretched out his hand. "We'll be in touch."

Booth shook the detectives' hands, squeezing each hand tightly, letting them know he meant business. He walked back into Brennan's room, but wasn't quite prepared for the sight.

He had known the extent of her injuries but he never expected that. Brennan had her hospital gown lifted up, and Booth could see a large bruise over her abdomen. There were bruises over her ribs. The bruises on her thighs marred her ivory skin. Booth felt like he wanted to vomit.

The forensic tech left when the photographs were taken.

Booth stood frozen, his mind seething, heat aching. Brennan stared back at him, eyes glistening with tears.

He took steps, closing the short distance between them, resuming his place on the bed beside her.

"Oh Bones. I'm so sorry."

"I told you it's not your fault Booth."

"You should never have been alone." He kissed the top of her head.

"You told me not to go off alone. If anyone's to blame - "

"Bones. Let's not go there ok? None of us wanted this, least of all you. It's happened. Not your fault baby. I'll find the guy who did this. I promise."

_There's no point. Find the man who did this won't bring my baby back, won't undo what has happened. Won't change the fact that I was raped._

Brennan didn't verbalize what she was thinking. She was so tired.

"Get some rest Bones. I'll be right here. Would you like me to get the nurse? Maybe get something to help you sleep?"

"I don't' want – "

"You need the rest."

"Okay." Brennan conceded. Moments later she had poped a sleeping pill and had drifted off to sleep.

Booth sat by her bed on the lone plastic chair. Max returned with a sandwich for Booth, promising to visit her again the next day.

He only managed a few bites, it wasn't like he was feeling hungry. He held Brennan's bandaged hand in his, brushing his lips against it. He fingered her wedding ring, remembering when she had amazed him by marrying him. They were at the Founding Fathers for dinner that evening, and his heart was thudding away in his chest as he slid the ring towards her. She had looked up from her salad, the fork still in her hand. He hadn't even expected her to accept the ring.

"_This ring used to belong to my Grandmother Then my mom. It's kinda like a family heirloom. Passed from daughter-in-law to daughter-in-law."_

"_It's beautiful."_

"_I know you don't believe in marriage and all that stuff, but I figured you're the closest girl to a daughter-in-law Pops is gonna get. You don't have to marry me, just wear it, make the old man happy."_

_She had slid the ring onto her finger. _

"_It's a perfect fit."_

_Booth grinned widely. _

"_Yes it is. Pops used to say it would only fit the woman I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. It didn't fit Rebecca."_

"_It would make your grandfather happy."_

"_Yeah it would."_

"_Would make you very happy too, to see me with it."_

"_Extremely happy Bones. I'm a very happy man right now."_

"_It's only a piece of paper right Booth? And I already decided I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with you."_

"_Yup."_

"_So I guess we should make it official. It's not too difficult to sign on a piece of paper."_

"_Are you saying what I think you're saying?"_

"_It's only a piece of paper. And a small ceremony."_

"_You never fail to amaze me Bones."_

They had got married in the month that followed. The memory and the events that had occurred that morning, seeing her injuries was too much for Booth to bear. He had kept it in but he couldn't any longer. The tears started to fall. He cried quietly, for his Bones, for what she had been through, for the baby they'd lost. Their sanctuary had been invaded.

The tears kept falling until he had no more to shed. And his grief turned into anger, fueling him. He would find the man who did this, and make him pay. He wiped the tears from his eyes, took a breath and stood up. His hand brushed Brennan's hair. She groaned in her sleep.

"Be right back." He whispered.

Stepping outside the room, he fished his cell from his pocket. He didn't care if FBI didn't have jurisdiction, he didn't care if his wife had been the victim. He just wanted justice. He had a couple of junior agents he had mentored and trusted. He made the call to one of them.

_**Yes revenge is probably coming. It's brewing slowly in my head just as it is in Booth's. And yes rape is nasty business, I thought long and hard about writing it. **_

_**Poor Brennan, had to tell what happened to her. I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one feeling sorry for her and that you guys do too. Poor thing, can't help writing the angst and pain. **_

_**I'm really feeling so sorry for the poor girl. And things aren't getting better fast, at least not yet anyway. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you all again for your reviews. The chapters are indeed pretty heavy going so I added the little flashbacks to happier times. Otherwise I myself would get depressed. Bones is a fluffy happy show. **_

_**boothandbones4ever, **__**Cheri Goodman, Blackbeltrules13**__**, NatesMama, MickeyBoggs, **__**jordayna**__**, DoctorSweets, **__**Rose Aarac, Yarrie, loves2write9**__** thank you for your feedback and reviews. Those of you in this list who reviewed almost every chapter (you know who0 you are), a special kudos to you. **_

She was struggling, trying to fight him off. All she could see was his masked face, with tiny slits where his eyes shone through, glinting at her, mocking her. She could smell his rancid breath. Hear his excited breathing. She fought against her bonds. She felt the cool rush of air on her exposed skin. Felt him hard against her, felt the pain of his entry.

"No!"

Brennan sat up in bed, relieved to be woken from her nightmare.

"Was only a bad dream Bones." Booth was by her side instantly. He held her to him tightly, kissing her head. His evening stubble rubbed against her forehead, giving her that familiarity she loved.

Brennan was drenched in sweat. She was crying again. She hated herself for being so weak.

"I'm right here Bones. It'll take awhile but it'll all go away. I promise."

She was still cramping and she knew she had to go to the bathroom. Booth waited patiently for her to finish, before summoning the nurse to check on her after she had got back into bed.

"The bleeding is to be expected. It'll take awhile for it to stop. As long as you're not losing too much blood, you should be fine."

_It's not fine I lost my baby!_

She wanted to cry out but bit her lip. The nurse offered her a sad smile then left them alone again.

All this while her mind had been processing the fact that she had been raped. Now it started to fathom the thought that she had a miscarriage. Although they had only found out a few days before, it was something both herself and Booth had planned and had fun and pleasure working at. The day after they had got married, she had re-visited her desire to have children. They were on their honeymoon in Hawaii. Booth had wanted to swim with the sharks and Brennan just wanted to lie by the beach.

They were alone in their hotel room that night. Brennan had been lying on her back, staring at the ceiling, Booth next to her reaching for a condom from his duffel bag.

"_Booth?"_

"_Patience is a virtue babe."" He held up the packet, waving it at her. "Found it."_

"_Forget it Booth."_

"_What? Did I do something wrong? Was it not good? Cos I was sure you really enjoyed it. I mean this is our honeymoon. We're supposed to be having sex, and lots of it."_

_Brennan laughed. _

"_Yes we will have lots of sex. And last night and this morning was amazing."_

"_So you're tired? Maybe I can get you in the mood?"_

_Booth had a mischievous grin as he slipped a hand under the silk camisole she was wearing, caressing her skin gently. She was already getting very aroused. The sight of him without his shirt on usually did that. _

"_I am in the mood Booth."_

"_Ok then what is it?"_

"_We don't need the condom anymore."_

"_Oh you've started back on the pill again? Cos I hadn't noticed – "_

_She had silenced him with a kiss, wrapping her arms round his neck and pulling him down on top of her. She reached between them with her hand. He was already hard and wanting. She spread her legs, guiding him to her. She broke the kiss, as she let his tip brush her wet folds. _

"_I want a baby." _

"_Really?" She had managed to awe him again. _

"_Yes, really."_

_Booth slid into her with one smooth stroke. Baby-making sex was going to be amazing. She closed her eyes a smile on her face as he withdrew and thrust into her again. _

"_You're gonna be an amazing Mom Bones."_

Brennan teared at the memory of his words. Some mother she turned out to be. She couldn't even keep her child for more than a few days.

"He took our baby." She choked.

"I know Bones." Booth felt as if a knife had been pierced through his heart. His own tears fell, this time unable to hide them from her.

They held each other, sharing their grief. At some point, Brennan fell asleep and Booth gently laid her back down on the bed. He felt exhausted. Drained both mentally and emotionally. He didn't care if the hospital bed was meant for one. He shrugged off his jacket then slid under the covers next to her. He had never felt more helpless in his life. He was helpless to take her pain away, helpless to make her feel better.

Brennan woke this time thankfully not because of a nightmare. The doctors were there to make their morning rounds. She recognized Dr Gareth.

"Booth?" She gently shook him.

He opened tired eyes. He recognized the doctor from the previous night.

"We'd appreciate if you waited outside Mr Booth."

"Right." Booth smiled sheepishly.

While waiting he checked his phone for messages. Det Burke had left a message asking for him to return the call. The MPD detective picked up rather quickly, surprising since it was slightly after half past six in the morning.

"This is Agent Booth."

"We got the results on the swabs we took from your wife. Negative on the DNA, no hits in the CODIS. Seminal fluid matched your DNA."

Booth felt like he would burst a vein in his head.

"Of course it's mine! She's my wife!"

"Calm down Agent Booth we know that. What I wanted to say is that – "

"That you have nothing."

"For the moment yes."

Booth cursed under his breath. He reminded himself that he had people looking into this as well.

"We're working as hard as we can to catch this guy."

"Just keep me updated alright?"

The doctor had asked for Booth to join them in Brennan's hospital room.

"Test for various sexually transmitted diseases returned negative. The HIV test would take another week or two." The doctors addressed Brennan. "If everything remains stable you can go home tomorrow, that is if you're ready."

"I'm ready." Brennan nodded. She had woke with fresh resolve. She wasn't the weak sort and didn't intend to become one. She already regretted that she succumbed to weakness the day before.

"Bones, we don't have to rush this."

"It's fine Booth."

"Good, we'll see you tomorrow."

By mid-morning the squint squad were outside but Brennan didn't fell like having visitors. She finally gave in to Angela keeping her company only because Booth hadn't been home in almost a day and she wanted him to rest. The two best friends had held each other and cried.

Sweets dropped by letting Brennan know if and when she was ready to talk he would always be available. On his way out he bumped into a freshly shaven Booth returning to be with Brennan.

"Agent Booth if you want to talk, either with Dr Brennan or alone, I'm always glad to help."

"Thanks Sweets, but this way over your head, considering you're a twelve-year-old."

Sweets rolled his eyes. "Taking it out on me won't help."

"You just said you're here to help."

"Very funny Agent Booth. Look if you aren't gonna take my advice, just a word, this sort of thing can make or break a relationship, just be careful."

"Bones and I love each other very much. We're gonna be fine."

"I have no doubt. Wouldn't hurt to talk to someone about it though."

Booth shook his head, entering Brennan's room. She looked better than when he left. She appeared to have showered and looked visibly fresher.

"Hey Booth."

"Hey babe, you're looking better."

"I feel better."

Booth sat on the bed next to her.

"I'm glad. Yesterday I was worried – "

"I don't want to talk about that right now ok Booth?"

"Okay."

"I spoke to Dr Gareth while you were away. She said I can go back to work once I feel up to it. I think I might go back to work day after tomorrow."

"What? So soon?"

"My bruises are superficial. And although I'm still bleeding, it's to be expected."

"Bones are you sure? I'd rather you took some time off. I could keep you company at home if you want."

"I'd rather work Booth. You know me."

"Yeah I know you." _That's why I'm worried._

Before either could answer, Booth's cell rang. He made no action to answer it.

"It could be work."

"Leave it Bones."

"No you should answer it. Our lives shouldn't be put on hold just because I was raped."

The icy cool manner that Brennan spoke, considering the state she was in yesterday worried Booth even more. He took the call nonetheless, leaving Brennan's room as Max walked in to visit.

"Agent Booth."

"Booth its Eddie."

Eddie Gomez was one of the junior agents he had enlisted to help him with finding the Park Snatcher.

"I think we may have something."

"Tell me."

"We have couple of eye witness putting a blue Ford sedan at the scene of crime. This was in the detective notes in three out of the five previous attacks."

"Ran the plates?"

"No but we dug some more and found out that MPD did question the owner of this car. It belongs to a Linda McFee."

"I should know that name."

"As in wife of Richard McFee."

Booth sucked in a breath. "The assistant district attorney."

"Yes."

"Guy have any alibis? Did MPD talk to him?"

"Apparently."

"Listen Eddie, I want you to pull all the interrogation transcripts, when and what MPD and McFee talked about I wanna know."

"Will do Booth."

"Thanks man I owe you."

Booth hung up. His heart raced. At last something to go on. He walked back into Brennan's room.

"Work?"

"Yeah something like that."

Booth was hoping Max was intending to make this a long visit. "You gonna hang around Max?"

"Sure. Till they chase me out."

"Listen Bones, I gotta head back to the Hoover Building for awhile, but I'll be back."

"Ok."

Booth gave Brennan a kiss on the lips before heading for the parking garage. It was time to head home. It was time his old sniper rifle saw some action again.

_**Keep reading and keep reviewing!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The last two episodes were phenomenal and I know it's just gonna get better. Let's hope Booth does step up, "gros a set" and starts to court Brennan. **_

_**A shout out and thank you to **__**neveragain79, Rose Aarac, boothandbones4ever, samtaz58**__**, DoctorSweets, **__**Blackbeltrules13**__**, NatesMama. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. You added me as your fave author and on story alert. I'm flattered since some of you are writers yourselves. **_

Let out a controlled breath and squeeze. Booth kept repeating that line like a mantra in his head. His years as a sniper in the Army and as a FBI marksman had proved that he was a very good shot. One squeeze of the trigger was all it was going to take. But he couldn't do it.

Booth had spent a good part of the evening cleaning out his old sniper rifle, then driving and parking two blocks from his destination. That was where he was then, lying prone on the roof of the building opposite ADA Richard McFee's posh apartment.

Looking through the scope of his rifle, Booth felt somewhat like a voyeur. He watched as McFee came home, late as one would expect of an ADA, politely pecked his wife on the cheek, settling down to dinner she had saved for him. As the night wore on McFee spent a little time with his son, then kissed his wife goodnight before sitting infront of the computer.

Booth was used to waiting, as an Army trained sniper, he had waited days for the perfect shot. It may have been years before, but he never forgot. His scope now trained on McFee's head he knew all he had to do was let out a controlled breath and squeeze the trigger gently.

He couldn't do it.

Booth never liked taking lives, he never chose to be a sniper but he was a gifted marksman. He had taken lives when he was serving in the Army, he had taken lives as an FBI agent, all out of duty and self-defense or even to protect the people he loved, especially his Bones. The man he was staring at through the scope of his rifle could just be the man who hurt his Bones. This was different, this was personal. He could do it. He needed to, to make things right.

His indecision tormented him. He couldn't do it.

He didn't have enough evidence, he wanted to be sure, before he did anything. Nothing in his hours watching McFee suggested he was a serial rapist. Booth closed his eyes. His back was killing him. He wasn't used to this, he wasn't a twenty year old anymore. Slowly Both got up and crouched in the darkness, disassembling his rifle and heading back home in his SUV to stash his rifle before going back to keep Brennan company.

It was one in the morning when Booth got to Brennan's hospital room. He was surprised to see Max still there. Brennan was asleep. Both men stood at the door to the room speaking in hushed tones.

"Where have you been?"

"You know, work."

"Son, I may not be a cop but I know when someone is lying."

Booth shoved his hands into his jeans pockets.

"So did you get him?"

Booth bit his lip.

"Did you get him?"

"I, I just, I don't know alright? I don't know if this is the right guy. And even if I know, what am I gonna do huh?"

"I know what I'm gonna do Booth."

"Max, come on. It'll kill Bones and me to have to arrest you again."

"Double jeopardy remember? Can't convict me of the same crime?"

"Max, you were acquitted."

Brennan tossed in her sleep.

"Don't worry the nurses gave her a sleeping pill, don't think she heard us."

"Look Max, it's late. Thanks for being here."

"I'm her father. No need to thank me."

Max gave Booth a meaningful stare. "You let me know when you're sure Booth."

"Yeah, maybe."

Booth was ambivalent towards his father-in-laws attitude. He had always respected the man. Ever since he had been acquitted, Booth had thought Max wouldn't go back to his old ways for Russ and Brennan's sake. He didn't want Max to get into trouble, it would hurt his wife terribly.

_Shouldn't the same be said for you?_

Booth was tired and his back was killing him. Too much thinking. He sank into the chair Max previously occupied and fell asleep.

Brennan woke thankfully having slept a dreamless sleep. It was morning and the sunlight streamed into her hospital room. This was the day she got out, this was the day she had resolved to put everything behind her and move on.

She saw Booth slouched on the plastic chair next to her bed. She climbed out, gingerly. It was still painful to sit and walk. She stood before Booth gently shaking him awake.

"Booth."

"Bones, hey. How're you feeling?"

"I slept well."

"That's good."

"How was work?"

Booth couldn't look her in the eye. He couldn't lie to her. But he did. "It was ok, you know the usual."

"Your back must be killing you, sleeping in that chair."

His back was hurting and the chair wasn't solely to blame.

"Hurts a little." Not lying this time. Just down playing things.

"I could fix it for you."

"Nah, I'm good Bones, don't exert yourself."

"I'm fine physically Booth. My bruises will take time to heal and in the meantime some discomfort from them is expected."

"Discomfort?"

"Bones those bruises on you are huge."

"I can handle it."

Before Booth could answer Dr Gareth appeared.

"Morning Temperance. Glad to see you're up and about. Are we ready to go home?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Booth."

:Bones."

"You can go home today if you wish Temperance but perhaps you want to talk it over with your husband." The doctor could sense the tension in the room.

"There's no need for discussion. I'd like to go home."

"Ok. I'll schedule you an appointment with your OBGyn in about two weeks, and you can come see me about your other injuries at about the same time."

"That's it?" Booth stood.

"And I can schedule you an appointment with a psychiatrist. There are support groups - "

"That won't be necessary. Booth and I are in couples therapy. I'm sure if anything arises we can address it during our sessions. "

"Oh – "

"It's not what you think Dr Gareth," Booth was quick to jump in. "Our marriage, our partnership, us, we have always been solid."

"It'll be good to talk about it with each other and someone. In the privacy of your own home perhaps."

Booth went about seeing to Brennan's discharge from hospital. The tension from their morning disagreement resumed in the SUV. It was here they had most of their talks.

"So you're serious about having us talk to Sweets about this?"

"He knows by now."

"Yeah he does."

"He's bound to bring it up."

"Yeah but we don't have to talk with him if we don't want to."

"I was just humoring Dr Gareth. I don't think we need to talk to anyone about this."

"I don't know Bones. If not to Sweets then maybe we, the two if us need to talk."

"I'd rather not."

"You were raped. We lost our baby."

"I am very aware of that Booth. If the fact that I was raped changes anything for you or makes you uncomfortable – "

"I told you, this doesn't change anything for me. I still love you."

"Then fine we agree to put this behind us and carry on."

"Bones we can't just bury something like this and not talk about it."

"What point is there in talking about it? It can't reverse what has happened."

"No but it can heal. Aren't you hurting Bones? Cos I am. And I don't mean your bruises."

Brennan's tone softened. She reached across the SUV and took Booth's hand. "I'm sorry Booth, I never thought about how you were feeling."

"It's not a big deal. I just, it's like I failed you."

"Booth, you told me not to go running without you. I did."

"Since when did you start doing what I tell you anyway?"

Brennan cracked a smile. Booth felt a small measure of relief. The heavy tension between them settled somewhat.

"This sucks."

"Holding hands?"

"No Bones, what happened. It sucks. And I'm not too good at just forgetting it, just like that."

"I don't feel like talking about it or reliving it. It's hard."

"I know baby. Sweeping things under the rug isn't gonna help either."

"So could we agree to disagree on this?"

"I'm not saying we gotta go talk to Sweets now. But maybe there are some things we do need to think about and talk it over, not right now, but maybe when you're ready."

"I – " Brennan paused.

Booth and her were sometimes different as night and day. And yet there were times when they were frighteningly similar. This time however their differences shone through. She didn't want to talk about things, but she knew Booth needed to.

"Keeping things bottled up isn't good."

"I'll think about it."

"Ok. I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you."

"No it's fine. I love you Booth."

Booth's heart leapt. For a moment he had wondered if she still loved him, or blamed him for what happened.

"I love you too."

"You know we caught a lead on the case."

"I'd rather not Booth."

"Thought you might be interested to know. You do want this guy caught don't you?"

"Yes, but it's not your job. Let Metro police handle it."

"Yeah and a fine job they've been doing so far."

"Like I said I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"Ok ok Bones."

They drove in silence home, Booth casting sideways glances at her, wondering if things were truly ok between them. He believed they were, believed their love was strong enough. He didn't think things were gonna get much easier fast though. He knew there would be things to address, but if she didn't want to now he would give her time, like he always did.

Brennan mood lightened when they got home. Maybe things could go back to some semblance of normalcy. She allowed Booth to run her a bubble bath, complete with scented candles he knew she loved.

Alone in the tub, staring at her bruises, her hand drifted to her abdomen. The thought that their baby was gone overwhelmed her and she broke into tears.

Booth was cooking her dinner when his phone rang.

"Booth."

"It's Eddie. This a bad time?"

"No, no. Talk to me."

"Turns out our friends at MPD did haul up McFee. Talked to his wife and son too. Had alibis for three of the attacks but none for the other three including your wife's."

"That's all?

"One eyewitness described a man of similar built at the scene of the fourth attack."

"Everything we've got so far is circumstantial."

"We should put a tail on this guy."

"I could do it if you want but – "

"But?"

"Assistant Director Hacker is putting together a task force. Seems MPD wants our help now."

"Great, when do we start?"

"He's called for a meeting with the assigned agents at eight tomorrow morning."

"I wasn't aware he called for a meeting."

"That's because you're not in the task force."

_**As for homicidal Booth, haha yes angry dark Booth is real hot, although I haven't decided how exactly the rest of the story is going to play out yet. At least not the revenge part. **_

_**Booth did say he'd kill for her. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**DoctorSweets, booothandbones4ever, TLmitton thank you for reviewing.**_

_**Decided to move the story along a little faster in this chapter. **_

It was their first night home since the attack. For Brennan it felt good to be home, to be wrapped up in Booth's arms in their bed. It was mind boggling how the action of a complete stranger had changed everything.

She felt Booth's fingers tracing the outline of her body. He ran fingers through her hair, traced her jaw line with his index finger, then down her neck, along her arm down her sides and her hips and thighs.

"I could have lost you." Booth breathed into her hair. She felt him inhale, taking a deep breath. When she looked into his brown eyes she saw that they were red, he looked like he might cry.

"You didn't." She tired to reassure him.

"You know what we do, our work is dangerous, that's a calculated risk we take, but this, this is completely random. It had nothing to do with our job."

She didn't want to talk about it, but Booth had started it, against her request to not talk about it.

"It's hard to logic this one away Bones." He continued.

"Booth I told you – "

"I know Bones," Booth replied, his hand absently running up and down her side, mindful of her bruises.

"I just – "

"I know I can't force you not to talk, it's quite a paradox."

"It's ok, when you're ready."

He pulled her closer to him and she felt his arousal against her.

"I'm sorry I know you're not up to it, and I'm honestly not thinking of it, I just can't help myself, damn those male urges."

Brennan's lips quirked a smile. "I'm rather flattered actually."

"I just want to hold you."

"And I just want to be held."

Booth smiled, pressing a light kiss to her lips. "Sleep well Bones. I'm gonna be right here. Not going anywhere."

Booth held on to his wife as she fell asleep. She slept fitfully in his arms, he knew she had bad dreams, she whimpered in her sleep. His heart ached, not sure when this would all end. He managed a few hours of sleep before waking to get ready for the early morning meeting. He wanted to be there. Had to be. It was early still and he didn't want to wake Brennan, yet he didn't want her to be alone. Fortunately he had convinced Angela to come over and he was able to leave the house while Brennan slept.

Booth got to the meeting room in the Hoover Building before everyone else. The three other agents who arrived after him cast him surprised looks but none said anything. It was only when Assistant Director Hacker walked in with the same surprised look that Booth knew he was in for a fight.

Hacker jerked a thumb towards the door to the room. "Outside Agent Booth, now!"

"I want in." Booth said the minute the door closed behind them.

"You know I can't let you. You're too personally involved."

"I'm a good agent."

"No doubt but your wife was a victim."

"Sir this man has to be caught, before he hurts anyone else."

"I understand that, that's why we're working closely with Metro police on this."

"I can get this guy."

"So can your fellow agents. You're good Booth, exceptional at times but the FBI has other agents of your caliber as well."

"Sir I just wanna – "

"I've heard enough. You're not to work this case period. Agent Jennings has a double homicide. He's rather new, the advice of a senior agent like you would be helpful."

Hacker walked back into the meeting room, closing the door in Booth's face. Booth clenched his fists in anger. Taskforce or not he had his ways.

Booth spent the morning as Hacker had told him, working on the double homicide. By late morning he called Det Burke on his cell.

"Burke."

"It's Agent Booth."

"I told you I'd call if I had anything new."

"You didn't tell me you guys requested FBI assistance."

"You know now."

"ADA McFee. You questioned him. He's your prime suspect right now."

"Everything we had was purely circumstantial, nothing that would hold in court. We're watching him don't worry but he's not the only suspect we have in mind."

"You talked to him and his family. He's missing an alibi on some of the attacks."

"Come on Agent Booth you know I can't share information like this with you. Listen I gotta go, but we'll talk again. And trust me when I say we're watching the ADA."

Stonewalled. Booth felt as if every direction he turned he hit a brick wall. His gut told him McFee was the man. His gut was seldom wrong.

Just before lunch, Angela called to say Brennan had insisted on going to work. In fact that was where she was then. Things were getting better by the minute.

Booth stormed into the Jeffersonian, his stomach growling but he wasn't feeling hungry.

"Bones."

Brennan looked up from her desk.

"Booth. Do we have a case?"

"No."

"Lunch?"

"You're not supposed to be at work."

"Why not?"

"You know why not."

"Booth I'm perfectly fine."

"Right like you don't have those huge bruises on your body, like you don't have cuts on your wrists where you were restrained."

"I was there Booth, I don't need a reminder of what happened."

"You need to rest."

"I feel fine."

"Bones please."

"I've got a lot of work to catch up on, if we don't have a case, I'd appreciate if you let me get to it."

"Fine Bones. Fine."

Brennan watched as Booth sulked out of her room, disappearing from view. She hated this. He had promised nothing would change between them but it felt as if they already did. She didn't like this constant fighting with him. She didn't want to think about what happened and didn't understand why he would make such a big deal out of it. She felt tired and just want to move on.

Booth did what she had told him. He left her alone the rest of the day. It was close to nine when she decided to call it a day. She walked to the parking garage as she always did. She didn't like this, she was feeling jumpy. Every little sound made her turn round to look, half-expecting a masked man to be behind her. She quickened her steps to her car, grateful when she got to her car door.

A figure stepped out from behind a pillar and she jumped.

"Who's there?" She suddenly wished she had her gun with her.

"Easy Bones it's me."

"Booth what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

"Why didn't you just come out and talk to me instead of lurking in the shadows."

"Thought you might be angry if you found out, you know say I was being over-protective. But you looked so nervous and jumpy."

"I was merely anxious to get home."

"You can't fool me baby."

Brennan sighed. He was right. Booth slung an arm round her shoulders. "I'll drive us home."

"My car."

"Will be fine here. I'll drive you to work tomorrow, promise."

That night after Brennan was asleep, Booth slipped out after making sure the doors to their apartment were locked. He resumed his vigil opposite McFee's house, with his old sniper rifle. Looking down the scope of the rifle, Booth settled down for what promised to be another long night. He would wait for the ADA to make a move and when he did, Booth would be ready.

The next couple of days passed with Booth spending every night watching McFee. The FBI and MPD released a composite and description of the Park Snatcher. The artist sketch bore little to no resemblance to McFee. Brennan commented that they got it all wrong. Even thought she never got a good look at her attacker, she pointed out that by all indicators of what she remembered, the description of him was wrong.

A week passed, then two. Brennan was due for her review with Dr Gareth and her ObGyn. They told Booth and her nothing they didn't already know. She had all but healed form the attack. Conceiving again would not be a problem, since there was no permanent damage. Booth thought to himself that she couldn't conceive if they weren't having sex. But he didn't want to pressure her or bring this issue up. He would wait till she was ready again.

Brennan continued to bury herself in work, as Booth continued his watch on McFee. The invisible chasm between them deepened. Booth's initial attempts to get Brennan to talk only made her more silent, and it came to a point where he decided to give up. She would talk when she was ready. Him waiting for her to be ready for most things in life seemed to be the running theme in their relationship.

Three weeks after the attack, the Park Snatcher hadn't struck again. Perhaps he was worried the police were on to him. Three weeks after the attack, Max had asked Booth to meet him at the Royal Diner for lunch.

"So why haven't you caught the guy who attacked Tempe?" Max asked as Booth slid into a chair opposite him.

_**Review please. It's late and I'm sleep-deprived. This chapter sounded better in my head. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you all who reviewed. MickeyBoggs, dovepage, boothandbones4ever, Cheri Goodman, DoctorSweets, NatesMama thank you. **_

_**Sorry life's been busy, if I could have it my way I'd be home writing fics, watching Bones and playing with my kids all day, rather than being at work. **_

_**Anyways here's back to the story. **_

"So why haven't you caught the guy who attacked Tempe?" Max asked as Booth slid into a chair opposite him.

Booth signaled the waitress for a coffee. He rubbed his face, sighing.

"It's not that simple. Metro police aren't telling me anything. My own boss shut me out of the case."

"Excuses Booth."

"Look it's not like I didn't try alright? There's this one guy, I've been watching him… I just need to make sure I've got the right guy."

Max's toned changed, seemingly satisfied that Booth _was_ doing something. "How's Tempe?"

"You can ask her yourself."

"You know how she is."

"Right Max. You know how she is. She doesn't want to talk to me. She's shutting me out. Burying herself in work. I keep telling her not to go off without me. She wouldn't listen. She's stubborn sometimes."

Booth shook his head, frustrated.

"Sometimes?" Max shook his head chuckling. "Just like her mother."

Max's dipped his head, looking at the table.. "Stubborn, that's what got her killed."

"That's not an option. I'm never gonna let anything happen to Bones."

"I know Booth."

The waitress arrived with Booth's coffee.

Max waited till she was out of earshot. "This might help you make up your mind about Richard McFee."

He handed Booth a brown paper bag.

"How did you – "

"I did some digging around of my own. Found this in his trash."

"Max whatever this is, it isn't gonna hold up in court."

"Are we worried about evidence holding up in court or evidence to help you make up your mind about who attacked my baby girl?"

Booth didn't reply. He was almost afraid of his answer.

"Take a look at what's inside, and then make up your mind."

With that Max left. Booth threw a couple of bills on the table, exiting the diner. He climbed into his SUV. Opening the brown paper bag, Booth pulled out a black ski mask.

He grit his teeth. He knew what he had to do, but did he have the balls to do it? He had killed but he never murdered. No, he would do anything for his Bones.

His cellphone rang, jarring him out of his thoughts. He hurriedly stuffed the mask back into the bag. There was a case for him and Bones. Their first together since the rape.

Booth drove to the Jeffersonian, picking Brennan. Cam followed in her car, there was some flesh left of one of the bodies.

The crime scene was in a wooded area. The place was buzzing with crime scene techs by the time the trio pulled up. A rather shaken looking police officer, looking fresh out of the academy showed them to the bodies.

It didn't take an expert in forensic anthropology, or an ME to figure out the remains were that of mother and child.

Brennan bent over the smaller skeleton. A pain indescribable stabbed at her heart. She thought of the baby they had lost. She blinked. She tried to get herself to focus. This was just a human skeleton, like so many others she'd handled.

She crouched down to the ground, picking up the small pelvic bones. It was a harder to distinguish gender at this young age.

"We're looking at a child, not more than - " She bit her lip.

She remembered when she told Booth of her pregnancy.

"_You got a present for me? Wow? What's the occasion?"_

"_Nothing, just felt like celebrating."_

"_And what exactly are we celebrating?"_

"_Just open the present Booth!"_

"_Ok, ok."_

_Booth had tore open the present his face in mock annoyance. _

"_What a shoe box? You got me a pair of sneakers?"_

_Brennan just smiled. Booth smiled even wider when he removed the cover to the box and picked up the little white stick that had been hidden in old newspapers that had been crushed up inside. _

"_Am I reading this right?"_

"_Why would I give you a pregnancy test that was negative?"_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Seriously."_

"_Come here."_

_He pulled her to him, squeezing her in a tight hug. _

"_I'm the luckiest guy in the world."_

" – not more than four years old – "

Brennan choked back a sob. She quickly composed herself, placing the tiny bone back on the ground and rising to her feet.

"I… I'm sorry , I have to…." She gestured at the SUV. She didn't want the entire world seeing her being weak. She took off for the car.

"Bones!"

Booth turned to look apologetically at Cam. "I'm sorry, maybe you better…"

"Sure. Go to her. I'll get one of the interns."

"Thanks Cam."

Brennan literally ran to the SUV. She could hear Booth coming after her, but she kept running. She got in the passenger side and started to cry. With her eyes closed and through her sobs, she heard the driver's side door open and slam shut. Booth didn't say a word, simply drew her to him. He held her as she cried.

"He took our baby, he raped me, he took our baby. It isn't fair."

"Shhh…. I know Bones, I know."

He rocked her gently, and waited till her crying stopped. He handed her his handkerchief. She dried her tears, extracting herself form his arms.

"I'm sorry Booth, I wasn't being professional." Brennan took a breath, looking outside the SUV. Thankfully, nobody was nearby.

She had resolved not to let this hold her back or slow her down. She had resolved to be strong.

"I'd… we'd better get back to work."

"Bones wait." Booth reached over and closed a hand round her wrist.

"We gotta talk Bones."

"Booth, I – "

"Bones no. I'm not letting you run from this. We need to talk. And you gotta stop shutting me out. He took our baby. He hurt you. And he will pay. When he hurt you, he hurt me too. You're hurting inside, I know it. And so am I. You may be able to live with yourself, burying it deep inside, pretending like it never happened, trying to carry on. But I can't, cos I hurt so bad inside everyday Bones. And it isn't fair. It never was."

It never occurred that to Brennan that Booth was hurting too.

"You've been so distant."

"So have you Booth."

"I'm sorry. You were shutting me out, pushing me away, and I let you. I'm not letting you do that anymore. I shouldn't have let you do that in the first place."

"I'm such a bad mother. I let him hurt me. It cost us our child. All my years of karate class and I couldn't fight him off."

"It's not your fault Bones, alright?"

"Remember when you told me I'm yours and yours alone? For a time it felt real, felt like I really was something."

"You are Bones, you're still mine, my alone. Whatever he did, it doesn't change that. You're still special to me, always will be. I let you down. I took a vow to protect you."

"It would be naive of you to think so. It's humanly impossible to protect me 24 hours a day."

"And it isn't right to think you're a bad mother because you had a miscarriage."

"It hurts Booth, still does." Brennan pointed a finger towards her chest. Se had thought she would be strong, that she would be able to get over this. Her physical scars had healed but he emotional ones still ate at her everyday.

"I know Bones, cos I feel the same."

Brennan allowed him to pull her to him.

"Why can't it go away? I just wanna stop hurting."

"I'm sorry Bones, I wish there was something I could do. It'll get better with time."

She let him hold her, just feeling the rise and fall of his chest.

"It's like everything fell apart when I woke up in the hospital. Everything changed. I became the victim."

"We, Bones, we became the victims."

"Can we ever be the same?"

"I don't know Bones. I just know I will never leave, you, I'll never stop loving you."

"Me too Booth."

That night, their conversation in the SUV replayed itself in Booth's head as he stared down the scope of his sniper rifle. He drew on it for the strength he needed. He had it in him afterall. The man who hurt his wife, who made her hurt everyday, who took his child, would pay. All he had to do was squeeze the trigger.

He had ADA McFee's head in his sight. He would do anything for her, he would die for her and kill for her. He let out a slow breath, his trigger finger squeezing gently in a well-rehearsed motion.

"Step away from the gun Booth."

Booth hesitated, unmoving, his trigger finger frozen. He recognized the voice.

"I'm not gonna repeat myself Agent Booth, step away from the gun, or I'll shoot. Get up nice and slow. Keep your hands where I can see them."

Booth slowly rose to his feet, keeping his hands up.

"Nice and slow, turn around."

Booth turned.

"Detective Burke. Finally decided to do something huh?"

"I told you we're watching McFee."

"You're coming with us Agent Booth." Burke's younger partner, Det Sumner walked round Booth, Burke's gun still trained on him.

Booth allowed Sumner to yank his arms behind his back, and felt the slap of cold metal on his wrists.

_**Darn bad guy gota away again. Will Booth ever get the guy who raped Brennan? Is she going to recover from all this? I don't know there're still different scenarios running round my head. **_

_**Click the review button, click it come on, click it. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I love that you guys liked my previous chapter. A giant thank you to MickeyBoggs, iamwriter, Cheri Goodman and NatesMama, your reviews are more than appreciated, especially since you guys are writers too. **_

_**And to those who added me to your story alerts and favorite authors. **_

_**Here we go back to the story. **_

Brennan was awakened from her sleep by her beeping alarm clock. She opened her heavy-lidded eyes. She couldn't remember a time when she had gotten a good night's sleep. Every night she fell asleep in Booth's arms, every morning she woke feeling like she never slept at all. Some mornings she remembered vivid dreams of her attack, some mornings she woke not remembering if she dreamt at all but still feeling like she had just run a marathon.

This morning was no different. She woke up exhausted. She turned finding herself alone in bed. This wasn't something new either. Some nights she woke alone in bed. She would lie there waiting for his return and would pretend to be asleep when he climbed back into bed. She never asked where he went, she was too afraid to ask. On the rare mornings when she woke alone and did ask him where he had been he always had a reason, early morning meetings or slipping out to get them breakfast.

Brennan sighed climbing out of bed to get ready for work. She remembered the case they had yesterday. Booth had forced her to talk, admit things she had been trying to bury. Having a good cry did help her feel better, and the night before she had fallen asleep in his arms feeling like she would be ready to work the case again, despite a young child being one of the victims.

The fact that she woke up this morning up alone in bed again, forced her to confront a fact she had been trying to ignore. It all made sense, Booth had to be having an affair. It would explain all the times she woke up alone in bed in the middle of the night only to have him slip in again in the early hours before they had to get up for work. It would explain why he had not broached the subject of sex since the attack and it would explain why she woke up alone this morning.

She couldn't blame him, she felt as if she was tainted. It would be a wonder if Booth didn't feel the same. She couldn't blame him if he didn't want to be with her anymore.

She forced the thought out of her mind, choosing to focus instead on the workday ahead.

Across town, Booth had spent the night in an MPD interrogation room. It wouldn't be the first time he had been held captive, but the first time on American soil. He didn't sleep, he couldn't. He knew things looked bad for him. He was a master interrogator and although the roles were now reversed, he knew exactly what the two detectives were thinking.

He didn't touch the glass of water that had been placed on the only table in the room. He just sat there the entire night staring straight ahead, thinking a way out of this. He knew he would have to explain his actions to his boss and to Brennan.

He wasn't sure if it was already morning but he knew a significant amount of time had passed when the door to the room opened. The two MPD detectives, Burke and Sumner entered, each taking a chair opposite him.

"You ready to talk now Agent Booth?"

Booth didn't reply, only looked them directly in the eye, showing them no fear. These two would be nothing compared to his captors when he was a prisoner of war.

"What were you doing up there on the roof last night?" Burke asked.

_So it was morning._ Booth stared dumbly back at him.

"Why were you there?" Burke tried again.

Booth's silence seemed to irk the younger detective.

"Enough of playing nice." Sumner stood up, walking round the table to sit on the table, leaning his face close to Booth.

Booth knew exactly their good cop, bad cop routine.

"You won't talk? Fine I'll do the talking for you." Sumner picked up the brown folder on the table. "FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. Former Army Ranger sniper. You were intending to murder ADA McFee weren't you?"

Booth remained silent.

"Even if you won't talk, we've got you Booth. We caught you, with your sniper rifle, ready to take the shot. You were going to kill a man, and we both saw it. That's good enough to put you away for a long time."

Sumner had a point, Booth knew, and his mind was busy trying to formulate a way out of this.

"Listen Booth." Det Burke spoke up. Cue good cop.

"I understand this past month has been hard on you and your wife. She was attacked and raped. Her rapist is still out there, you need closure, answers. I get it. It doesn't give you a right to take the law into your own hands. I told you we're watching ADA McFee. We're watching all our possible suspects."

Burke threw the bag containing the black ski mask Max had given to Booth on the table.

"Where'd you get this Agent Booth?"

Telling them would implicate Max and there was no way Booth would do that. Inside, he was beginning to boil They had searched his car? They didn't have a warrant.

"Something tells me we'd find your DNA on this."

Booth bit back his reply. _Go ahead, it's not just my DNA you'll find on it. . _

"Did you attack your own wife?" Sumner grabbed Booth by his collar, pulling him closer.

The suggestion was so preposterous Booth laughed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Why don't you help us out here and tell us what you were going to do with your sniper rifle last night?" Sumner persisted.

The door to the interrogation room burst open. Caroline Julian walked in flanked by two fellow FBI agents.

"Don't answer that Booth."

"What's going on?" Burke asked, rising to his feet.

"There has been a serious mistake. Agent Booth was merely carrying out surveillance as requested by Assistant Director Hacker. You boys have got the wrong man. We're all on the same side here."

"Yeah, how'd you explain this?" Sumner waved the black ski mask.

"I do believe you've got a warrant for that Detective?"

That effectively shut the younger detective up.

"Come on Booth, you're wanted back at work."

Booth smirked at Det Burke, then followed Caroline and the other two FBI agents out. As soon as they climbed into the waiting car outside MPD, Booth felt handcuffs slapped on him again.

"Jimmy, what the hell?"

"Shut it Booth. Those detectives could have a case against you if they wanted." Caroline replied. Her tone softened. "I know you're hurting cherie, but this isn't the way."

"Sorry 'bout the cuffs man, but the boss wanted it this way." His fellow agent shrugged.

"Just be glad we managed to get you out of there. And I don't even want to know about that piece of evidence they claim they have against you."

Booth took Carline's advice and tried to think clearly. He knew where they were headed, and he would need to account for his actions.

Booth was uncuffed as he was lead into Assistant Director Hacker's office. The door was shut, leaving Booth alone with his boss's boss.

"Have a seat Booth." Hacker gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"I'd rather stand Sir."

"You wanna explain your actions?"

"I know I was out of line Sir, but I make no apologies for it. ADA McFee is the Park Snatcher, I know it. The FBI taskforce and MPD have got it wrong."

"So you decided to take things into your own hands?"

"The man as to be stopped."

"Have you seen him do anything to suggest that he is your wife's attacker?"

"No Sir, but he knows we're on to him."

"And don't you think that's why we've been putting out fake signals, giving misinformation to the press, to make him let his guard down?"

"I wanted to be in on this case in the first place."

"Like I said, you're too personally involved! If anything this incident just proves that I'm right. You're a lose cannon Booth. I can't have that."

"Sir, I know exactly what I'm doing."

"I don't need you to be some vigilante Booth. For once trust your colleagues to do the job!"

"With all due respect, it was my wife who was raped, my baby that was lost."

"And that is my point exactly."

"Sir I – "

Hacker held up a hand. "You should be glad I didn't decide to let MPD have you. You're a good agent Booth, better than good, and I don't want to lose you because of this incident. Believe it or not I sympathise with what you and Dr Brennan are going through. I've put a great deal of thought into this. Until this case is closed, till your wife's attacker is found, you're suspended."

Booth hung his head, clenching his fists, swallowing his anger.

"Your badge and gun Agent Booth."

Booth handed his badge and gun to Hacker as requested. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to Brennan. His SUV was taken as well so he took a taxi to the Jeffersonian. When he walked into the medico-legal lab, he found her working on the remains they had recovered yesterday.

Booth realized he didn't even know who the agent going to replace him on their case was going to be. Brennan looked up at him from the remains she was examining.

Booth ran a hand through his hair and down the back of his neck, finding relief that they were alone in the bone room and had some privacy to talk.

"Bones we need to talk."

"I'm busy Booth."

Brennan knew exactly what Booth was going to say, and she didn't' want to hear it. If he was going to confess to his infidelity, she'd rather he not do it in front of their colleagues or at her workplace. This was her second home, and if she could no longer call the apartment she shared with Booth home, then she wanted to make sure she still had this sanctuary.

"Bones this can't wait." He didn't want her finding out when his replacement came walking in.

"Booth I'd really rather not."

"Please Bones, just, please"

There was something in his tone that made her relent. "My office."

Booth followed her into her office and shut the door behind them. She spun round. Brennan hated things like this, and she figured she needed the upper hand.

"I know what you're going to say Booth."

_**As always I can't wait to see what you think of my story. **_

_**Review, review, review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Anyone as excited for the next two episodes of ones as I am?**_

_**DoctorSweets, NatesMama, IfAllTheStarsWerePrettyBabies, amrillo, MickeyBoggs, Cheri Goodman, Akashita, boothandbones4ever, thanks for your reviews. vzd206 will certainly do as you suggested. **_

_**I never hated Hacker, if it wasn't for him then we wouldn't have gotten that almost kiss. Yes poor Brennan isn't quite herself, so you can't really blame her for thinking irrationally about Booth having an affair, plus her self-worth has taken a nose dive. **_

"I know what you're going to say Booth."

_She knew? News sure travels fast. _

"I can explain."

"It's ok, I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes, it's perfectly logical. I would imagine you are feeling like you could never see me in the same light again. It wasn't any fault of mine or, maybe it was. On some level, your subconscious acknowledges that another man had intercourse with me. I understand that you felt betrayed and would never be able to make love to me like you used to, hence your need to seek biological release with another woman."

She had said this in the calmest and most logical manner she could muster, but the tears still streamed uncontrollably down her cheeks. Acknowledging the fact in her head was one thing but feeling the ache in her heart was another. Her head could not make her heart understand, as was the case when it came to matters involving Booth.

"What?!" He was shocked beyond words. "Bones what are you talking about?"

"I know you came to confess. I know why you're always never around at night – "

"Wait, wait, Bones did I hear you right? You think I'm cheating on you?"

The look that Brennan gave him was one of defeat. This wasn't the Brennan that he knew. She never gave up. His initial shock and disbelief was replaced by sadness and resolve. His heart broke and in that moment he was more determined than ever to find the man who had raped her.

He took a step closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, pulling her to him.

"Bones." He held her tightly to him, kissing the top of her head. He tilted her face to him with a finger under her chin.

"You listen to me and you listen good, alright Bones? I do not care that some guy raped you. I mean, I care, I'm upset that you had to go through something like that, and I wish you didn't have to hurt like I know you're hurting now, but it doesn't change the way I feel about you."

Booth moved a finger to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"You're still beautiful. You always are. You take my breath away. I love you more than ever. You've faced this with so much courage."

He traced the outline of her face with his index finger. His finger continued its trail down her neck, down the dip of her cleavage. His finger paused there. He let his hand fall, placing a firm palm on each hip, pulling her even closer to him. He pressed his lips to her pulse point at her neck, the throb at his lips reminding him that she was alive and how he couldn't live if she wasn't.

Booth dipped his head, brushing the exposed tops of her breast with his lips, sending a familiar tingle down Brennan's spine. He dragged his lips up, finding hers. They kissed passionately, something they had not done since the rape. His tongue sought access to her mouth and her lips parted. He ravished her mouth, sucking the breath out of her.

When they parted, she had a flush in her cheeks and both were slightly out of breath.

"You could never be unattractive to me Bones. You're mine, only mine. You still give me a hard on all the time. All I gotta to do is think about touching you, how you feel under me, on top of me, with me inside of you."

He ground his erection into her abdomen to emphasize his point.

"All for you. Nobody else Bones."

It was all too emotional for her and she cried harder. Booth brushed her tears away with his thumbs.

"But I'm tainted – "

Booth put a finger to her lips.

"No Bones, you're not. Nothing's changed. You're no different from that day when you stepped out of our apartment to go for your jog. You're still Temperance Brennan."

Booth pointed a finger at her chest.

"You are still you, and I'm still dazzled by you. Crazy in love with you."

"You don't think that I was unfaithful to you?"

"Are you kidding me Bones? It wasn't your fault, wasn't. It doesn't change anything for me."

"Then why haven't you – "

"Wanted to make love to you?"

Brennan nodded, a little unsure of herself.

"Cos you haven't Bones." Booth ran a hand through his hair. "Hell Bones I still want you, but I don't want to hurt you. I mean the doctors say you've healed but you know, I don't want to hurt you."

"I think we should try, that is if you want to."

"Course I want to." Booth quirked a smile.

Brennan felt a heavy burden of relief lift from her shoulders. It was her turn to pull him to her for a kiss, and Booth knew she meant business this time. She felt the familiar ache for him between her legs, an ache she knew only he could soothe.

A knock on the door interrupted them. They sprang apart. Agent Perotta stood at the door wearing an amused expression.

"I seem to keep walking in on you two."

"Agent Perotta, did you need something?"

"I was – "

Booth held up a hand. ""Could you give us a minute please?"

"I'll be outside Dr Brennan."

Brennan cast Booth a quizzical look.

"About why I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes?"

"I got suspended."

"What? Why? Agent Perotta is here to take over the case?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you suspended?"

"Bones about why I've been sneaking out at night…. I was stalking ADA McFee. He's the guy who raped you, I know it. I was out there last night, I was… I was gonna kill him. The MPD guys, they arrested me."

The Assistant District Attorney? Really?"

"I've got all the evidence I need."

"They why aren't you turning it over to MPD, or the other agents working the case?"

"It's not that simple. Besides, he hurt you and I wanna hurt him back, bad."

"I know I should be mad, but I guess I'm not as upset as I think I should be."

"You're not?"

"They let you out?"

"Hacker pulled some strings but I'm suspended till the Park Snatcher is caught. So you're not mad at me?"

"A little perhaps, but not sufficient to warrant an outburst."

"Okay."

"In all honesty I want the man who raped me caught. He has to be brought to justice for what he did to me and the other women. I just don't want you to get in trouble for it."

"I'm working on that."

"Nothing should happen to you Booth."

"Nothing will."

"Just promise me you'll let the other handle this. After what happened with my Dad, I don't want to have to go through that with you."

"Bones I – "

"Booth please? Let it go."

Booth blew out a breath. "Ok, ok. I just, what am I to do while I'm suspended? I can't wait around and do nothing."

"Go home Booth, the sink is leaky. And the dish washer needs fixing." Brennan gently pushed him out of her office, trying to give him something to do with his hands.

Booth went home and fixed the sink but his mind wouldn't let it go completely. He wanted justice for what had happened. He still wanted the man who hurt his Bones to pay for what he did. It was important to him.

His mind was also on what Brennan had said. He'd show her that he still loved her, still found her attractive, still wanted to make love to her.

Brennan came home that evening to the smell of something nice cooking and the table set for a romantic dinner, complete with candles and wine.

"Hey Bones. Welcome home." Booth was there to greet her, an apron round his waist and a smile on his lips. He wrapped his arms round her, kissing her with a promise of more to come later in the night.

Brennan buried her face in Booth's neck, inhaling deeply the scent that was characteristically her husband, mixed in with hints of some casserole he had been baking. It made her feel safe and loved. Something she hadn't felt in awhile.

Booth turned her towards the bedroom.

"The tub's ready, go chill out in it. I'll come get you when dinner's ready."

_**I apologize in advance if the next chapter is gonna take some time to be up. I'll be out of town for a couple of weeks, but the minute I get the chance I'll definitely add a new chapter. **_

_**In the meantime keep those reviews coming! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm back! Sorry for the long hiatus. It's been busy since I got back from vacation. **_

_**As always many thanks to all who reviewed boothandbones4ever, MickeyBoggs, 1956JohnDeere50, Cheri Goodman, DoctorSweets, NatesMama. And to those of you who added my as your favorite author and/or to your story alerts. **_

_**Before I go on, how hot is nekkid Booth? (almost nekkid, his boxers were hanging so low)**_

_**Brennan undressing Booth without BB already in a relationship, only can happen on Bones. I'm having serious Bones withdrawal now. **_

_**Anyway, we're back to the story. **_

It was a surprise and Brennan had been secretly pleased when she had come home to the smell of Booth's cooking. She emerged from the bathroom, refreshed and feeling like things could now take a turn for the better. She had felt guilty for doubting Booth's fidelity and figured she could take this opportunity to make things up to him. From past experience, Booth romancing her with dinner usually meant sex after.

"Bones you smell great."

Booth embraced her as she entered the kitchen, burying his nose in her neck.

"Thank you. Anything I can do to help?"

"Nah, just sit at the table would you? Tonight it's gonna be all about you."

Brennan smiled and kissed her husband lightly on the lips. Booth pulled a chair next to her after placing a slightly burnt casserole on the table. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, should've paid more attention when you tried to teach me how to cook this."

"It's ok, I'm sure it'll taste great."

"I've ordered some Thai food in case my cooking is really bad."

"Any ideas what you're gonna do now that you're suspended?"

Brennan made a face as she swallowed the burnt food.

"I don't really wanna talk about that right now Bones ok?"

"Ok."

"Let's forget this," Booth said as he took a taste of his cooking himself.

"No it's not that bad."

"Bones, it's alright. You didn't marry me cos I'm a great cook anyway."

Brennan laughed as she helped herself to the Thai food that Booth had the foresight to buy.

"I'm really sorry about this. Can't even get fixing dinner right."

"It's really ok Booth, don't box yourself up over it."

"Beat yourself over it Bones, beat yourself."

If Booth had thought that the burnt casserole was a foreshadowing of how things would turn out as the night progressed, he was wrong. After dinner they shared a bottle of wine, the alcohol helping them loosen their inhibitions.

Booth had put a CD on. He extended his hand to Brennan.

"Dance with me?"

She smiled and took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. She rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

"I missed this Bones."

"Me too."

"We'll be ok."

"The center always holds, right Booth?"

"Right."

They danced to two songs before Brennan lifted her head, smiling at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"It's rather evident you're aroused."

"What makes you say that?" Booth teased.

Brennan pressed herself firmly to him, letting his erection press into her abdomen. "This."

Booth grinned, "So shall we take this dance to the bedroom?"

Brennan hesitated.

"If you're not ready, I understand."

"No, I am ready, I think. Whatever physical injury from the attack has healed a long time ago."

"I'm not talking about physically, I mean, if you think you're not up to it, it's ok."

"You're expecting us to make love Booth."

"Look, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hoping we could, but I'd understand if you don't wanna."

"I want to, I'm just nervous."

"Nervous?"

"It's been awhile since we had sex."

"More than a month Bones."

"I'm afraid I'd disappoint you."

"You could never do that. You are amazing in bed. What happened to you won't change that."

Brennan nodded, still unsure. Booth took her hand and led her to the bedroom. The stood beside their bed. He tucked her hair behind her ear with a finger, then dipped his head to capture her lips like he did in her office earlier that day. They kissed slowly, then more urgently as his tongue sought access to her mouth. Brennan was hesitant at first but something in side her sparked and she kissed him back with passion.

They broke the kiss, breathless. Booth slid a hand under her silk camisole, and pulled it over her head, moaning in approval to confirm his suspicions that she wasn't wearing a bra. He slid his hand up her sides, stopping them on either side of her breast. Her nipples were already erect, indicating her arousal.

He pulled her to him again, kissing her, his thumbs brushing the sides of her breasts. Brennan broke the kiss shortly.

"I need to feel you. Take off your shirt."

Booth pulled of his shirt then shucked off his jeans, his erection tenting his boxers. Brennan threw her arms round his neck, and they kissed again. She moaned into his mouth as he pressed her to him, crushing her breasts to him. He ground his erection into her.

Slowly he lowered her onto their bed, pulling off her sweats and panties. He climbed on top of her, kissing a trail down her neck to her breasts.

"Booth please."

"I know baby, I know. I didn't forget."

He knew how mush she loved him to suck her. He took one nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking. She arched in to him, enjoying the feel of his mouth on her. He gave her other breast the same treatment. She reached between them to cup him through his boxers. He gasped.

"So good Bones. I've missed your hands on me."

"I missed it too."

They knew each other well and Booth knew where to touch a kiss to make her moan and gasp and beg for more. He continued to kiss a trail down her abdomen. He spread her legs, kissing her folds, using his thumbs to spread her to lick her clit, causing her to shudder.

"I'm so close."

"It's all about you tonight" Booth repeated what he said earlier as he dragged himself up so that he was now face-to-face with her.

He looked intently at her searching her eyes for doubt or fear. He saw none.

"You ready baby?"

"I want you."

Brennan closed her eyes and spread her legs wider, but instead of her cock, Booth gently pushed one finger gently inside her.

Her eyes snapped open.

"We're gonna take this slow ok?"

"But I – "

"Trust me."

"I trust you."

"You're so wet."

"All for you Booth."

He groaned. "I wanna be inside you so bad."

"Then why aren't you?"

"Trust me ok?"

"Ok."

Booth lowered his head to kiss her. He slowly pumped in and out of her, using his thumb to circle her clit. Brennan's eyes shut again, savoring the sensations between her legs, the pleasure he was giving her. When he sensed she needed more he slid another finger inside, curling them inside her. She moaned.

He sensed she was at the brink of her orgasm and he used his thumb to apply pressure to her clit.

"I've got you babe, just let it go."

"Booth!"

He felt her clench around his fingers as she came, her juices flooding his hand. His cock twitched, jealous of his fingers. He held her to him as she came, riding out her wave of pleasure.

Brennan opened her eyes, and tears started to fall.

"Did I hurt you?" Booth asked, alarmed, sliding his fingers out of her.

"No. That was good."

"I just, I never thought, I'm just overwhelmed right now."

Booth smiled in relief. "Good, good, you had me worried for a second."

He leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Now go to sleep."

"But what about you?" Brennan reached down to cup his cock.

Booth squeezed his eye shut and he groaned.

"It's all about you tonight."

"I could help you with that, I mean if you don't want to penetrate me, I could take you in my mouth – "

"Whoa, thanks Bones. All that sex talk almost made me come. Like I said, it's all about you. We're gonna take it slow ok? What's important is you came. It felt like before the… you know, and it really makes me feel satisfied that I can make you come like I always did. Honest."

"Really? But you need to take care of this." Brennan stroked his hard length.

Booth groaned. "I'd do it myself. You'll get your chance."

"But – "

He put a finger to her lips. "Go to bed Bones." He kissed her on the forehead, pulling the covers over them.

Booth woke up the next morning to find himself completely naked, with Brennan sucking his cock.

"Mmmm Bones, what are you doing?"

"What I'm doing is fairly obvious." Brennan released him after giving him a hard suck.

Booth groaned almost losing it then.

"I told you, no need."

Brennan shimmied up his body, kissing him on his chest then neck.

"You should get rewarded for last night."

"Told you there's no need."

"Come on Booth, it's been so long."

"Too long." Booth agreed.

"I'm all wet and ready for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Brennan allowed Booth to flip her onto her back then spread her legs. He brushed his fingers to her folds. She was indeed wet for him.

"I want you so bad."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"So beautiful Bones." Booth slid into her in one smooth stroke.

A flashback. She was staring back into black eyes, shining back at her through the slits in the ski mask, She remembered his groan as he entered her, causing her pain.

She tried to squeeze her legs together as Booth started to move, causing her to gasp in pain.

"Too deep?" Booth stopped, worry in his eyes.

"No I…. keep going Booth," Brennan looked back at him, reminding herself that this was Booth, her husband, the man she loved, not the man who had brutally attacked and raped her.

"We could stop."

"No Booth, please." Desperate to pleasure him. She took pleasure in his climaxes. She prided herself in being the only woman who could make him feel this way, give him the earth-shattering orgasms he needed. He had always told her she was the only to ever make him feel that way.

Booth continued to move, pulling out of her and pushing himself inside again slowly. As he entered her she remembered the pain from her rape, she remembered how her attacker smelled and his voice, how she had ripped her dignity and self-worth from her.

"I'm sorry Booth I can't." Brennan pushed him off her and sat up in bed, burying her face in her hands.

"Hey." Booth wrapped an arm round her. "It's ok."

"No it's not. I can't even, we can even have sex."

"We can, in time it'll be ok."

"It's like we lost that intimacy."

"No we haven't, it'll come back."

"I have to go."

"Go? Where?"

Brennan wasn't sure. All she knew was that she had to leave. She felt like she was suffocating. She sucked in a breath. When she had things on her mind, she needed time alone to clear her head and think things through. She stood up and started to get dressed, pulling on her sweat pants.

"I'm going for run. Before work."

"I'm coming with you."

"No." Brennan continued getting dressed.

"No?!"

"Bones I gotta come with you."

""I just need some time alone Booth."

"Well then do something else, don't go running, not when the guy who attacked you is still out there."

"He hasn't attacked anyone since me."

"Listen to me for once ok?"

"I have to do this alone."

"Damn it Bones! If you'd just listened to me in the first place we wouldn't be having this conversation now."

Booth regretted the words that came out of his mouth.

"You've always blamed me for what happened."

"No I didn't mean – "

"I'm going for a run Booth. Don't you dare come after me,"

The look in her eyes told him he had better not. She gave him a hard stare, then headed out the door. Booth heard the front door slam shut. Frustrated Booth let out a growl, punching the wall.

_**We're in for some angst again. Review and let me know what you all think!**_

_**A Merry Christmas everyone!**_

'


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you for your review, Cheri Goodman, DoctorSweets, lukablue, bebhail, MickeyBoggs. I'm sorry to disappoint the angst continues. **_

Brennan took off, fuming as she pounded the sidewalk. Angry at herself and at Booth. She was upset and that was an understatement. She had always prided herself in being the only woman who would be able to bring Booth pleasure, even more so after they got married. His someone for everyone belief had somehow converted her and she had become a firm believer in it. Booth was that someone for her, she knew it, but how were they to continue if she was no longer able make love to him? She felt the need to run, not physically but to escape her situation. She loved Booth more than she thought possible, but she also felt the overwhelming urge to get away from him.

Brennan kept running, letting her legs take her wherever they wanted. She soon realized she had deviated from her usual route. It was early morning and most of Washington DC were getting up from bed and getting ready for another work day. The streets were still relatively empty, and she was on one that skirted the park she usually ran at.

She became acutely aware she was once again jogging alone with nobody else in sight. She wasn't in a wooded area, but still felt herself beginning to panic. She remembered her run that fateful morning when everything changed. She remembered tripping, falling, she remembered his hands on her.

She heard footsteps behind her, someone closing in. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She let out a startled shout, turning around. To her relief, it was a teenaged boy walking his dog.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." The boy apologized while his overly energetic dog on its leash tugged him forward.

"It's ok," Brennan mumbled. Her heart was racing and she decided it was time to head home.

When she got home Booth was livid.

"Where have you been?!"

"I told you, out running. I needed to think."

"I tried to find you."

"I told you not to come after me!"

"I had to."

"I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, stop trying to control me."

"I'm not."

"This is exactly why marriage is an archaic and antiquated. You and your need to control me."

"That's not why I married you Bones, you know that."

"Then stop keeping tabs on me twenty-four hours a day!"

"I don't, I'm just trying to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Did you forget our wedding vows? I made a vow to protect you – "

"Booth I don't want to argue with you ok? We're late for work, we'll talk later."

"Bones I'm not letting you walk away."

"I'm not, we need to get to work. We'll talk tonight."

Booth couldn't concentrate the entire day. He hated fighting with Brennan. They bickered, sure but rarely fought like that morning. He had always felt the need to protect the ones he loved, especially Brennan, but he knew perhaps he had been crowding her. He concluded that he needed to give his wife the space she needed, so he left her alone that day, even deciding against picking her from work.

It was late when Brennan finally got home. He was expecting her to evade the issue again but instead she greeted him with a "We need to talk."

"I've been thinking Booth."

"So have I. Listen Bones, I'm sorry about this morning, I was a little harsh. I've been thinking, and you're right, I need to let go. You can take care of yourself, I just, since the attack, I just feel like I failed you. Like I need to do a better job of protecting you."

"You didn't fail me Booth." Brennan placed her palm on his cheek. She kissed him gently on the lips.

"Nothing that happened is your fault. You need to let me go."

"I'll try ok? It's just in me, I have to make sure you're safe."

"No, you have to let me go."

"Go?"

"I've booked myself a ticket to Peru."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes. I had an invitation to a dig just before the attack. I rejected their offer at first but now I think it's a good opportunity for me to get away."

"Don't run from me Bones."

"I'm not."

"Something bad happened, to you, to us. But together we can get through this."

"I just need some time alone Booth."

"You can't run from our marriage, from what we have."

"I'm not, I just need time, and space."

"I'm not so sure this is such a good idea, you need me to help you get through this."

"Do you trust me Booth?"

"With my life."

"Then let me go."

Booth took in a breath. His heart was already aching terribly.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know… but I will come back. I'm not giving up on us."

"And I'm not either."

"I love you Booth."

"I love you too Bones, don't ever forget that."

They leaned in to each other, kissing each other passionately. A kiss tangled with sadness and love.

"My flight leaves in a couple of hours."

"What?!"

"I don't need you to try to change my mind. I've told Cam, and you have the interns to help you with your cases."

"It's not work I'm worried about."

"I'll come back, I promise."

"Promise me Bones, you'll take care of yourself?"

"I will, and I'll call."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"You take care of yourself too Booth."

"Hey you don't have to worry about me."

"I'm just gonna pack some things, then maybe we could stop by Rebecca's I'd like to explain things to Parker."

Brennan loved Parker like her own son, and she did not want him thinking she and her father were breaking up. That was never her intention. She would come back, she just didn't know when.

That night Booth bid his wife farewell. The airport was quiet, and he had held her to him, trying to imprint everything about her into his mind. Her face, her scent, her taste when they kissed. Brennan held on to him, he had been her rock and one constant for the past six years of her life. She hated to go, but knew she had to. She had lived most of her adult life in fear or being abandoned. The irony wasn't lost on her. She knew this time she was the one doing the abandoning.

"I'll come back."

"I'll be waiting."

_**Short chapter, but review quickly, cos I'll have the next chapter up real soon. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you for your encouraging reviews. NatesMama, Hray1, **__**khalek-aeryn, MickeyBoggs, Boneslady, HarryPassionFan, 1956JohnDeere50**__**, midid, DoctorSweets, neveragain79.**_

_**Hey I did warn you all about the angst right? **_

"I miss you Bones."

"I miss you too Booth."

"You taking care of yourself?"

"Yes. How have you been?"

"Oh you know, the same. Parker wanted me to tell you he misses you."

"Tell him I miss him too."

It was only the second time since she left that Brennan had called Booth. The first was when she had arrived in her hotel room, two months ago. Brennan was back in her element, doing what she loved back at the roots of anthropology and it was refreshing. She felt as if she had found some part of herself that had been lost. She missed Booth, but she knew this time alone was, as she had thought, what she needed.

"Dr Brennan!"

Booth heard someone call for her in the background. He felt a tinge of jealousy. Someone else needed her. Did they need her as much as he did? He wasn't doing too well without her, but he didn't want her to worry.

"I have to go." They had barely exchanged a few sentences.

"Bones – "

"I know, I love you too. Take care of yourself. I'll see you."

"Yeah, you too."

Brennan hung up, not allowing Booth to say more. She knew if he did, he could probably convince her to go back. It wasn't that she didn't want to go home, but she knew she needed this.

"Temperance."

Brennan turned, shoving her cellphone back in to the pocket of her cargo pants. She swiped a bead of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Tyler, sorry you needed something?"

"Phone call home?"

"Work."

Brennan was reluctant to talk about what happened or why she was here to her co-workers. All they knew was that she was on a sabbatical. Most of the others working on the dig were local, or had been away from the America for some time, and she was grateful. She did not want to go into details with them.

"A couple of us are heading into town for drinks. I thought maybe you'd like to join us?"

"No thanks."

"Oh come on, you've been keeping to yourself ever since you got here. It's got to be boring at night when you're alone in your hotel room."

"I do some reading, reply emails, keep up with what's happening at work in the Jeffersonian, try to write a chapter for my book."

"I tend to forget you're a best-selling author. One night's not gonna set you back, I promise."

"I'm not sure – "

"Come on," Dr Tyler Rushton an archeologist took Brennan by the arm, "The others are waiting. If you don't like it, I'll take you back to your hotel."

Back home in DC, Booth stared at his cell. It was his second phonecall with Brennan since she had left for Peru. He hadn't spoken to her in two months. The two months had been hell. Every single day he woke up without her, he felt as if he was dying a little. Not a day went by that he did not beret himself for not going with her on that run. He received the occasional email from her, telling him she was safe and doing ok. That this was what she needed and that she would return to him.

He consoled himself in knowing that she was happy, or at least that's what she had emailed him. Their bed wasn't the same without her, their house wasn't the same without her, his life wasn't the same without her. Was she truly happy? Who was that man he heard calling for her over the phone? He was driving himself crazy with his questions. There was no way he was going to get anymore sleep. Booth kicked off his sheets. He hit the shower then pulled on his clothes for work. He knew where he was going, the FBI shooting range. He had spent a lot of time there lately, letting off his frustrations.

It was a small bar that served alcoholic beverages and it reminded Brennan a little of the Founding Fathers back home. The crowd there comprised mainly of foreigners, with few locals. It was obvious patrons of the bar were there to relax and unwind after a day of work.

Brennan took a seat next to Tyler Rushton at the bar. The bartender brought them drinks.

"You know Temperance, you're a very attractive woman."

"Thank you."

"I'd be lying if I told you I don't find you attractive."

Brennan winced mentally. She was suddenly uncomfortable. She tried to remind herself that not every man was like the one who attacked her.

"I'm married." Brennan added, hoping that would change the archeologist's mind, and that he would stop pursuing this matter.

"Happily married? I don't' see a wedding ring."

"My wedding ring is a family heirloom. Used to belong to my husband's grandmother, I didn't want to risk damaging or losing it in the dig."

"I see."

"I'm sorry Tyler."

"No, it's ok. Your husband is a lucky man."

Brennan nodded, wondering if Booth was feeling lucky at that moment.

Booth drove along the still quiet streets towards the shooting range. It was early morning, and he decided to stop for a coffee on the go.

As he was about to climb back into his SUV, he heard a scream. Booth threw his coffee to the ground and ran towards the sound. It had come from a nearby park. His heart raced. Was it the Park Snatcher again?

There were no more screams and Booth feared he was too late. He ran into an area surrounded by trees that shielded the area from the street. He saw a man dressed in black who had a half-naked woman pinned under him.

"FBI!" Booth yelled, drawing his gun.

The man's head snapped up, his face hidden behind a ski mask. Booth's heart skipped a beat. This was very likely the man who had attacked and raped Brennan. He knew that he could end the man's life that very second with a single gunshot to the head. The cop in him screamed that this wasn't the way.

The man stood up, turned and ran.

"Stop FBI!" Booth yelled. He stopped beside the terrified woman, shrugging off his jacket and handing it to her. He dropped his cellphone beside her. "Call 911," he commanded, before taking off after the masked man.

The man had a good head start, but Booth could see him disappearing into a clearing. Booth stepped up his pace, slowly gaining on the man.

"Stop or I'll shoot!"

His words seemed to stun the man momentarily and he turned to cast a glance at Booth. The masked man lost his footing and stumbled, allowing Booth to close the space between them. The man ran again, but Booth had caught up, tackling him to the ground.

Booth turned the man over onto his back, then got back onto his feet. His gun was still trained at the man's head. Breathing hard, Booth reached down to rip the ski mask off the man's head.

ADA Richard McFee stared back at him.

"You."

"I know my rights."

Booth laughed bitterly. "You. You were the one who attacked and raped my wife, you caused her to miscarry. You!"

"I swear, I never intended to rape Dr Brennan, it was completely random that I was out that day and she was running alone. I never planned on it being her."

"And that makes it alright?!"

Booth was seething.

"You, you're the one who hurt her! You need to pay for what you did. For taking the life of our baby."

Booth cocked his gun.

"No! You can't get away with this."

"And you think you can?!"

Booth pulled the trigger three times. The shots rang out, causing nearby birds to fly from their perch. Booth took deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

The assistant district attorney at his feet was sobbing.

Booth had intentionally missed. His bullets hit the ground inches from McFee's head.

"You're a sick man, and you're not getting away this easy for what you did to Bones, and the other women you raped."

Booth knew McFee had made many enemies simply by prosecuting many cases that he and Brennan worked on. He would not survive long in jail.

"Put your gun down!"

MPD had arrived.

"Easy. FBI." Booth flashed his badge.

"Agent Booth, coincidence?"

Booth recognized Detective Burke's voice.

"Yes." Booth nodded at McFee. "Told you it was him."

One of the MPD police officer cuffed the ADA and lead him away.

"Those bullet holes in the ground?"

Booth remained silent.

"I heard the gunshots."

"My gun misfired."

"I'm gonna believe you this time, Agent Booth."

Booth nodded, conveying his silent thanks.

"How's your wife doing?"

"She's left the country, went on one of her digs. I haven't seen her in months."

"I hope things work out for the two of you."

"Yeah, me too."

Burke gave a slight nod. "You have a good day, I look forward to working with the FBI again."

Booth was left alone. He thought a weight would lift off his shoulders, maybe it did but only slightly. He still missed Brennan, but he took comfort in the fact that her attacker had been caught. He walked away from the group of law enforcement officers only realizing that he was still shaking.

"Thank you." Booth looked up. The young woman he rescued was holding out his cellphone to him.

"You're welcome."

"Thank you so much. If there's anything I can do to thank you?"

"I was just doing my job Ma'am."

He shook her hand and waited for a parmedic to lead her away.

He stared at his cell for a moment before calling Brennan. He had promised her he wouldn't try to contact her but she had to know.

"I caught him." Were the first words he said when she picked up.

"What?"

"ADA Richard McFee, the man who raped you. I caught him."

There was a pause. Brennan was now back in her hotel room, grateful to be away from her co-workers. She took in a breath. A sense of illogical closure fell over her. The fact that her attacker knew her, worked with her made her angry. She had knew, Booth had told her he was a suspect, but it was now confirmed as fact. She then worried for her husband's safety. Had he been hurt?

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"It's over. Are you coming home?"

"I - "

"Bones." Booth pleaded.

"You know that the reason I left wasn't because the man who raped me hadn't been caught."

"Right. Had to try. I miss you so much."

"I know Booth."

"I thought maybe this would help, you know, that he's caught."

"It does, and I'll come home."

"Just not yet?"

"Soon Booth, soon."

_**BB haven't worked things out yet, but I'm a BB shipper at heart, keep reading and reviewing to see if things work out for them. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thank you for reviewing just about as quickly as I put up the chapters. amarillo, MickeyBoggs, HarryPassionFan, Cheri Goodman, boothandbones4ever, 1956JohnDeere50, alwaysbrennan. **_

_**I'm sorry to say, the angst continues… **_

She was home. Right where she belonged with Booth. Naked and nestled in his arms in their bed, his form enveloped her, reminding her of the warmth she had so missed. He was spooning her, her back pressed firmly into his well-sculpted body, his desire for her hard and pressing into her ass. He was trailing her the curves of her body with his finger, leaving goose bumps in its wake. She was aching for him, it had been so so long. She closed her eyes savoring the sensations he was causing her.

He blew out a warm breath beside her ear and took one earlobe into his mouth, sucking gently. His hand palmed the weight of her right breast, his thumb moving to flick and caress her nipple in the lightest of touches. It had been too long and his actions were almost enough to make her come, almost. His naked form next to her felt like a furnace. Her need for him was so intense all she knew was that if he wasn't inside her that instant she would combust.

"Booth," his name on her lips, a pleading whisper.

"I know baby," his voice a low husky rumble in her ear.

He slid into her from behind with one fluid stroke, filling and stretching her the way she had wanted him to for the months they had been apart. His hand that was at her breast moved to find her clit, rubbing firm circles round her sensitive nub. She arched back into him, wanting it deeper, faster. She was so close one more stroke and she knew she would explode.

He moved, pulling out of her…..

Her cellphone rang. Annoyed, Brennan, breathed a frustrated "leave it." The phone kept ringing, and her eyes snapped open. The morning sun was all too bright and she threw an arm over her eyes.

She let out a frustrated groan. The reality of being alone in her hotel room and not in bed with her husband struck her. Another hot steamy dream about Booth that left her feeling extremely unsatisfied. She knew it was going to be another counterproductive day at the dig. It was just about two weeks ago when she started to get these frequent dreams about Booth, some were about the times they shared together, meals at the Royal Diner or the Founding Fathers, but most were sensual and erotic, dreams of her and Booth making love.

While she never actually achieved orgasm, in her dreams he always brought her to the brink, leaving her wanting. It never occurred to her to bring her vibrator on the trip, and now she was regretting it. She had managed to get some release with her fingers but nothing like the way Booth could.

She was soaking wet between her legs. She let out a frustrated sigh as she headed for the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for another day at the dig site. Maybe it was time to go home.

"Are you and Bones getting a divorce?"

Booth nearly choked on his milkshake. It was Saturday, and he was having dinner with Parker at the diner. The boy chose the place to have most of his meals with his father, and Booth understood perfectly well why. The diner reminded him of the times he shared there with Brennan, and he knew it reminded Parker too.

"What makes you say that?"

"Lisa's Mom moved to Miami for a long time, then the other day she said she was going to Miami for the summer cos her Mom lives there now. She said her parents were separated but now they got a divorce. Bones moved away. It means you guys are separated right? Are you guys getting a divorce too?"

"No, no no. We're not."

"But you guys are separated."

"Yeah physically, I mean she's not here, we're not together so yeah we are separated but not in the sense like with Lisa's parents."

"I don't understand."

"Bones and I aren't together, like in the same place, but we still love each other very much. She's just away, you know for work, and she'll come back."

"But you don't call each other all the time like the time when she had to go to New York for her book signing thing, or London for work."

"Yeah, she's real busy and I don't want to interrupt her. You know the faster she gets her work done, the faster she can come back."

"So you guys didn't have like some big fight? Lisa said her Mom and Dad had a big fight cos her Mom decided she liked this other man better and so she wanted to divorce her Dad."

"No buddy, Bones and I didn't have a fight. And I promise you, we are not getting a divorce."

"Good, cos that would make me sad."

"Yeah it would make me sad too son."

Booth knew he had a lot to say at confession the next morning. He had told a lot of lies. Good lies, he told himself. Parker didn't know about the rape and didn't need to know. He didn't need to know the real reason why his step-mother left.

"I miss Bones." Parker grabbed a fry and popped it into his mouth. He had said it so nonchalantly, but Booth knew the boy idolized his step-mother and felt her absence deeply. He blinked back tears, hoping his son hadn't noticed them.

"I miss her too buddy."

Booth felt an anger coiling in his belly. Brennan knew what it was like to be abandoned as a teenager. Didn't she see that she was doing that to Parker right now?

"Hey you know what buddy? When we get back home, I'm gonna let you call Bones ok?"

"But I thought you said we shouldn't interrupt her?"

"I said I shouldn't interrupt her, but I didn't say you can't."

The ringing of her cellphone interrupted Brennan for the second time that day. She slipped off her work gloves then dug in the pocket of her pants, frowning as she recognized Booth's number. He hadn't called her since that day a couple of weeks ago to inform her that her rapist had been caught.

"Booth?"

There was a giggle across the line.

"Yeah it's Booth. Parker Booth."

Brennan laughed.

"Hey Parker, is everything alright?"

"Yes. You're not mad are you?"

"No, why?"

"Cos Dad said we shouldn't interrupt your work."

In the background she heard Booth protesting. "I said I shouldn't, didn't say he couldn't!"

"Did you need help with your homework?"

"No, Dad's pretty good at the science stuff, says he pays attention when you talk."

Brennan laughed but at the same time felt an ache in her heart.

"I told Daddy I missed you, and he said I could call and tell you."

The unexpected reply from Parker made her heart clench and her eyes tear. She missed the boy too.

"I miss you too Parker. It's been awhile since I've seen you. You must have grown."

"I haven't noticed."

Brennan smiled, despite her tears.

"When are you coming back? Is your work done yet?"

How was it an eight year old posed the most difficult questions? She didn't believe in lying to Parker but Booth had said it was ok if it was a lie to protect him. Like Santa Claus.

"I still have some ways to go, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Ok. Take care of yourself. I wish you were here to read me a story before bed."

"I wish I was too."

"I'd better go, I love you Bones."

This time Brennan couldn't help the tear that rolled down her cheek. She remembered the child she had lost, and took comfort in the fact that she already had one in Parker.

"I love you too Parker."

"I'll pass the phone to Dad."

Before Brennan could protest, Booth was on the line.

"Hey Bones, I'm sorry, I know you don't like me to call but Parker missed you."

"No it's ok, I missed him too."

"Yeah, so how are you, I haven't talked to you in a really long time."

"I'm good Booth. You?"

"I'm doing ok I guess." Would do better if you were here, but he didn't say it.

"We'll talk more, when I get back."

"Yeah." Booth wanted to ask when, but he daren't. He didn't want to ask because she always had the same answer. Soon. Soon couldn't come quite fast enough.

"I have to go."

She always did.

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Brennan waited for Booth to hang up. She couldn't deny the pain in her heart. She couldn't deny the urge to get on the next flight back to DC. And to what? Could she offer him what he needed? To be the woman he married? She wasn't sure. If anything the three months in Peru helped her find herself again. She was Dr Temperance Brennan again she could and would put what happened behind her. She would find that intimacy with Booth again.

She was lonely. Here she was surrounded by co-workers, doing what she loved best, but she was desperately lonely. She craved that human touch, her friends, her family, the man she loved. Years ago, she could easily shrug these feelings off. Now she knew irrevocably that she could no longer do so. And it was all because of one Seeley Booth.

"Dr Brennan?"

Brennan quickly swiped the tears away from her eyes. She turned.

"Temperance?"

"Dr Rushton."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes Tyler it is."

"You've been crying."

Brennan offered a sad smile. "It's nothing."

Tyler motioned to the cellphone still in her hand.

"Home-sick?"

"My step-son called me."

"Ah didn't realize."

"I've never really thought of him as not my biological son anyway. He called to say he missed me."

Tyler offered a sad smile, then reached up to brush a tear that rolled down her cheek. He let his hand linger on her face longer than appropriate. Brennan inexplicably leaned into his touch. The archeologist reminded her a lot of Booth. Physically they were built differently but their characters were similar. He was gentle and kind, genuinely caring for the people around him.

Brennan locked eyes with Tyler for a second, and she saw him move closer as his gaze dropped to her lips, his hand still cupping her face. Their lips made the slightest of contact, barely a brush, a touch of lips so light it might even have been imagined. At that same instant rationality took over. Her brain screamed an anguished _No!_ She stumbled backwards.

It hit her that in that one second, even if he never knew it, she had hurt Booth more than she knew anyone else ever could. Guilt washed over her.

"I'm sorry."

Tyler blushed. "No I should be the one apologizing. You made it very clear, you're married, oyu're not interested."

"I shouldn't have let myself – "

"No, I just can't help it. You looked so lonely and sad, and you're so very beautiful."

"Thank you… it's not you, my husband, he's a good man, like you and I love him very much."

"I understand. It was a moment of weakness."

"Yes it was, I shouldn't have allowed it to happen."

What was the word Angela liked to use? Awkward. It was awkward right now.

"Wish I met you first Temperance."

"May not have made a difference."

Booth was her someone, and even if another man had come along before him, she knew she would not have committed like she had to Booth.

"I love my husband very much, and I should go home to him. He's been waiting for me for longer than I should have allowed him to."

Tyler took a step forward, offering his hand to Brennan. "Well then let's get back to work so that you can go home to him as soon as possible."

_**Hit the review button, hit the review button, like right now. You've been warned, the angst continues, for awhile longer…. *wink***_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I'm glad you guys liked Parker's little appearance. I love that kid, he's way adorable. Thank you again to DoctorSweets, lukablue, HarryPassionFan, NatesMama, alwaysbrennan, boothandbones4ever for your reviews. **_

_**Some of you were rather harsh on poor Brennan, I must say in her defense it wasn't entirely her fault, and she had been through a rough time in her life. **_

_**I did say this was gonna be a an angsty story didn't I?**_

Booth was nervous. He scanned the crowd at Dulles, looking for the one woman he had waited three whole months for. He had received a text from her the night before, informing him of her return. His heart had leapt and had been pounding madly in his chest ever since. Would things still be the same between them? He knew he would try his utmost to make it work.

And then there she was, looking at him through the crowd, her hair up in a bun, looking weary but happy. She had a smile on her face and he beamed back. They stood rooted to the ground, not moving for a minute as if both unbelieving this was real. The rest of the world faded to oblivion as the stared to walk towards each other.

The moment they reach each other they threw their arms round each other. The world could have stopped spinning and it wouldn't have mattered. There was only each other.

Booth let out a relieved laugh. Brennan buried her face in his neck, the familiar scent of his cologne mixed with the distinct scent that was unmistakably Booth filled her nostrils, flooding her with comfort. The tears fell as she clung to him, her rock, steady as always. He looked tired, with dark circles below his eyes. He had more scruff than usual and his still sturdy frame seemed a little narrower than she remembered.

Booth squeezed her to him, never wanting to let her go again. His arms than circled her waist noticed that they could wrap round her tighter, her skin more tanned and her eyes less blue. She smelled different, and she felt lighter in his arms as he lifted her feet off the ground in a gesture of triumph. Love conquered all. She had returned to him.

They broke the embrace, Booth holding her at arms length, running his eyes up and down her length.

"You've lost weight."

"So have you."

"Hey I'm still big and strong." He flexed his bicep and Brennan laughed.

"You look tired."

"Yeah you don't look exactly fresh and full of life either."

"It's been a long flight."

"I'll bet."

He reached out to stroke her cheek, a part of him wanted her to pinch him to tell him that this was real.

"I missed you so much Bones."

"I missed you too."

He couldn't help it. He pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers. He wanted her so badly but didn't want to pressure her, so instead of allowing his tongue access into her mouth like he wanted, he settled for a light kiss. Just having her lips on his was enough.

Brennan threw her arms round his neck again.

"I love you Booth."

Booth felt his heart soar. "I love you too. It's so good to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

"So we're going home?" Booth picked up her luggage. "Or to the Jeffersonian?"

"No, I think I'd like to stop by to see Parker first, if Rebecca doesn't mind."

"Don't think she would."

Parker was elated to see his step-mother. Brennan had presents for him, and stories of her adventures in Peru to tell.

On the drive back to their apartment, Booth couldn't help the now permanent smile on his face. His life had started to get better.

"So Parker thinks you're Indiana Jones now. You're the coolest step-mom ever."

"Who?"

"You know the archeologist guy in the movies we watched."

The word archeologist made Brennan think of Tyler Rushton and the guilt she had tried to bury resurfaced. She hoped Booth hadn't noticed that she flinched.

"Oh you mean the man with the hat and the whip?"

"Yeah him."

"I didn't have to run from Nazis or deal with aliens."

Booth laughed. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For loving Parker like he's your own."

"I've never thought of him as otherwise."

"You never fail to amaze me Bones."

Booth allowed Brennan to settle and unpack at their apartment. Nothing at home had changed, Booth had left everything like it was before she left. Brennan insisted on cooking his favorite mac n' cheese for dinner and Booth tucked into it like he hadn't had it in years.

After dinner they settled on the couch with coffee. They both knew there was a lot of catching up to do. The tension of the unspoken would hang over them until things were talked about.

"We need to talk."

"You sure you don't wanna wait till tomorrow. You're tired."

"No there are some things that I need to say."

"Good things I hope."

"I'm not entirely sure."

Her reply made Booth nervous. Didn't she know she had the power to crush his heart? His soul?

"Ok. There're some things I need to say too."

"You should go first."

"Ladies first."

"When I was there, there were some things I have come to realize."

"Yeah?"

"I love you Booth. More than I could have ever imagined."

Booth broke into a smile. He allowed her to continue.

"I realize now that leaving, running was a mistake. It had some positive outcomes, I feel myself again, but I also hurt you by leaving. I now know that there isn't a need for me to run anymore because whatever happens you're always here. You waited for me, you believed in me, and I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that. It's me who doesn't deserve you. You're smart and amazing and you love Parker and you came back. I'm proud of you."

Her words clamed Booth a little but he still felt nervous. He sensed that she was holding back.

"Are we ok Bones?"

"I think we are."

"Cos you're not gonna buttering me up to tell me you're gonna leave me are you?"

"Why would I? I just came back."

"No I mean, like you don't want to be with me anymore or something."

"No, that's not my intention."

"Good." Booth breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess I owe you an apology. You leaving wasn't entirely your fault. I pressured you, I tried to control you, I crowded you and I know you're not made to take crowding, but I did that, and I made you run. I'm sorry."

"No, I left out of my own volition. I didn't leave entirely because I felt like you were controlling me although if you did I understand that you felt the need to protect me."

"You help me be a man Bones. A man should fix things, protect the ones he loves. I couldn't protect you, couldn't fix us."

"You shouldn't feel inadequate because to me, you're more man than any other male I've met."

"Thanks Bones. I know now that what happened was random and unfortunate, nothing either one of us could have done to prevent it. We need to move on, and put it behind us, but not till we've had this talk."

"I agree."

"Yeah cos I've been seeing Sweets."

"I know."

Booth raised his eyebrows.

"I can imagine this time without me has been hard on you, just like it was hard on me and I know you would have gone to Sweets."

"And Gordon Gordon."

"I'm glad you have friends to help you through it."

"You have them too Bones and… you have me. But I also understand you have a different coping strategy then most people."

"I'm sorry I left Booth, left both you and Parker. And I see now that there is no longer a need for me to run from anything."

"You needed space and time, I get it. Did you find what you needed Bones?"

"Yes. I loved my work in Peru, and it helped me find something I thought I lost. It also made me realize how much I love you and need you. How there's only you I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Booth smiled taking her hand. Brennan had debated with herself if she should tell Booth about Tyler and she decided she couldn't live with the guilt. She had gone to Peru wanting to come back with a clean slate, not with more baggage.

"There's something I need to tell you and you may not like what you hear."

"I'm listening."

"When I was in Peru, there was this guy I met. An archeologist."

Booth dropped her hand. He had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to like where this was going.

"He seemed to be infatuated with me."

"Yeah well you're really beautiful and other guys have to be blind not to notice how hot you are."

"I made it clear I'm in love with you but there was this one time a week ago, right after Parker called and I felt so lonely, and I missed you so much, he tried to comfort me, and we sort of kissed."

"Sort of?!"

"His lips barely touched mine."

Booth stood, the blood rushing to his pounding head. He turned his back to her and his immediate reaction was to want to leave the apartment.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as Brennan continued.

"It was nothing, it was a mistake, I shouldn't have allowed him to, I shouldn't have left, then I wouldn't have, I'm so sorry Booth. I knew in that instant I hurt you and I regret it more than anything else in my life. I'm sorry and it would never happen again. I never meant to hurt you."

Booth ran a hand through his hair. He spun round facing Brennan who was now also standing. He pointed a finger at her.

"You're mine Bones. Mine. Nobody's supposed to – You know how many nights I lay in our bed wishing how that day could be different, wishing I went on that damn run with you, wishing you hadn't left for Peru? Wondering if you were ok, if you were safe? It crossed my mind you might meet someone there, but I told myself to trust you. I told myself I was being an over-suspicious ass but I guess I was right huh?"

"I'm sorry Booth. I love you so much it hurts and it scares me to think how much I love you and I don't understand why I ran, why I allowed Tyler to kiss me. I was stupid. I'm so sorry."

"You love me so you had to do something to hurt me? What kind of fucked up logic is that?!"

"Like I said, I don't deserve you."

"I'm pissed Bones, angry and I know I shouldn't be, but I am."

"No Booth you have every right to be angry."

Booth's eyes turned red, fighting back his own tears. His chest hurt and he couldn't breathe. How was it that the day started out so well, holding so much promise, only to be blindsided by a truck.

"I would never leave you and I don't want to on the night you come home but I need to blow off some steam before I explode."

"Booth – "

"Just, please, just I need some time to process this, it's stupid and irrational. It was no big deal just a stupid meaningless kiss right?"

"Right and it is stupid because I went there to escape the fact that I was raped and I couldn't make love to you the way I wanted and the irony of it is that I went there and let some other man kiss me."

"Yeah downright stupid. I shouldn't but I care too much and am jealous abd pissed out of my mind and I'm hurting like a sonova' bitch right now. So just – I gotta, I can't – I just need some time ok? Just leave me alone. You asked for time I gave you three months. I'm not asking for that kinda time now, just some time alone alright?"

And with that Booth was out the door leaving Brennan wondering if she would ever have him back.

_**Don't hate me, the story's coming to an end soon, and so will the angst. Just keep reading. **_

_**This chapter was hard to write and went through a couple of revisions, I tried to keep BB in character as much as possible. **_

_**Keep reviewing, cos you know how much I love to read your reviews, know what you think. It makes me wanna write more. **_

_**And a Happy New Year everyone!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I'm wowed by your positive reviews. Thank you. To NatesMama, bones61, Cheri Goodman, 1956JohnDeere50, boothandbones4ever, DoctorSweets, lukablue thanks for reviewing. **_

_**This story is coming to an end. **_

Booth crept back into their apartment hours later. He hadn't gone anywhere in particular, just drove aimlessly, trying to clear his head, think things through and calm his anger. He found their apartment in total darkness and for a heart-stopping moment thought she had left him again. He found her on their bed, curled up on his side, her back to him. She seemed to have showered and was now dressed in one of his tee shirts with the FBI logo on the front.

His heart broke to see her like this and he swore no matter how much she hurt him, he could never do the same. She deserved better and it didn't matter if she took a knife and stabbed him, he would keep coming back for more.

He kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed, sitting cross-legged behind her.

"Bones?"

She turned, her eyes shining back at him with the tears she had shed.

"You came back."

"I'd never leave you. I'm sorry. I over-reacted."

Brennan sat up reaching for him.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I left you, how else would you react?"

"It was just a kiss right? No big deal? You don't love him, like you love me right?"

Brennan understood the power she had over him, and understood that she had abused that power recklessly. The guilt was unbearable.

"Oh Booth, I'm so sorry," she threw her arms round him and buried her face round his neck, her tears streaming down her face. She wanted desperately to take it all back, never had she regretted one single action so much.

Booth's own desperation was apparent in his voice, he still hurt. He had handed her his heart and he wanted to know if he still had that place in her heart he thought he had.

"Please tell me you love me, say it, please."

The jealousy and hurt burning inside him was eating him inside out. He knew if she didn't feel the same about him he would die. Brennan knew that she could do better than tell him she loved him.

She pushed him down onto his back. spreading her legs to straddle him.

"Bones?"

"I'm so sorry Booth, believe me when I say I never wanted to hurt you."

"I believe you."

"Forgive me?"

"Already have."

"I'm going to prove to you just how much I love you."

She lowered her lips to his and captured his, kissing him with abandon. When his tongue sought access to her mouth she parted her lips readily, allowing his tongue to plunder her mouth, moaning at the sensations she was giving him. She could feel his erection growing under her and she slid a hand to cup the bulge in his jeans.

His hand flew to hers.

"You don't have to do this. This isn't what I meant. I just love you so much, I – "

"Please Booth, let me. I need this more than you know."

Booth nodded wordlessly. He allowed her to unbutton his shirt, kissing his chest then abdomen as she unbuttoned him. He shrugged out of his shirt, shivering as Brennan ran her hands up and done his chest, scrapping his nipples with her nails.

She pressed a kiss to his heart as if knowing that only she could soothe the ache in there.

She moved to undo his cocky belt buckle, slipping his belt off. She unzipped his jeans, climbing off the bed to pull them off along with his boxers, leaving him naked on the bed, his erection standing at attention.

She had an intensity in her eyes Booth had not seen in a long time. She started crawling towards her goal.

"Bones you really don't have to." He knew exactly what she had in mind.

He wasn't sure if she was ready. He remembered the last time they tried to have sex. He didn't want to pressure her. He didn't care if they never made love again, he simply didn't. All he needed was for her to never love another man like she loved him and he would be satisfied.

"It was just a kiss, no big deal, some idiot who had a crush on you, I mean who wouldn't?"

"You should stop talking about that. I told you I'm sorry and you forgave me. This isn't about my remorse for the kiss, this is doing what I've been wanting to for months even when I was in Peru."

She blew onto the tip of his erect penis and Booth groaned. With a hand she caressed his balls as she took him fully into his mouth.

"Ah Bones."

She started to suck and move, sliding him up and down her warm, wet mouth while her tongue swirled round his tip.

Booth gasped and moaned, trying to control himself from thrusting too deep into her mouth. His hips bucked of the bed. He felt the impending coil in his belly and his balls begin to build. This was going to be over way too fast.

"Bones, you gotta stop, It's been too long, I can't hold back… " he breathed, face contorted in concentration to hold back the impending flood.

Brennan released him just long enough to say, "Just let go."

She took him in her mouth again, sliding and swirling, sucking and blowing, and he soon climaxed, exploding into her mouth with a loud groan of "Temperance!"

She drank in every drop of him, the taste that was her husband that she missed filling her with warmth. She needed this, needed to know she could still pleasure him, needed this for her confidence.

She crawled up to straddle him, lowering her mouth to his ear.

"I love you Booth, more than I ever thought it possible to love another human being. I'm yours, forever yours. Don't think for a second that what I did was out of remorse or guilt. I only did what I did because I love you Seeley Booth."

Brennan sat herself up and saw tears in his eyes.

"I love you too Temperance Brennan."

The tension and worry that had burdened him the entire night left.

"I know." Brennan smiled her first smile since she had told him about the kiss. "Now prove it to me, because I've been so unsatisfied and my biological urges so unfulfilled you wouldn't believe it."

Booth chuckled. "Hey you're in control."

Brennan lowered her head to kiss him again. They kissed and he moved his hands at her hips pushing her up till her breasts were level to his mouth. They hung above him, tantalizing, teasing.

"Umm I missed these," Booth said as he pulled her to him capturing her left nipple in his mouth, he sucked and nipped while his other hand caressed and stroked her other breast. His free hand slipped between her thighs, skimming them gently, making her legs quiver.

He parted her folds, sliding his thumb over her clit, delighted to find her already soaking wet.

"You're so wet," he said as he released her nipple, turning his head to give equal attention to the other.

"It's all for you."

Booth's heart leapt and he pushed one then two fingers inside her, finding her sweet spot and curling his fingers to add to the friction. She bucked and moaned thrusting downwards, wanting him deeper.

He pumped his fingers faster, using his thumb to continually massage her clit. He felt her walls begin to flutter, the tell-tale sign of her impending orgasm.

"Come for me Bones."

She let out a "Booth!" as she climaxed, her juices coating his fingers, dripping down his wrist.

She collapsed on top of him, breathing hard.

"I didn't do what I did because of remorse or guilt either baby."

"I know, you love me," Brennan breathed. "But I want more."

She reached behind her, delighted to find him erect again.

"What can I say? Seeing you come because of me is a real turn on."

"Works both ways Booth."

She sat up, lifting her ass above his penis. She positioned his tip at her entrance, letting her still wet core rub him.

"Feels so good baby. You sure you're ready for this?"

"Positive."

She lowered herself onto him, taking him inside her inch by inch. They both moaned in unison. It felt like forever since they had been joined like this in the most intimate way a man and woman could. The initial jolt of pain she felt was quickly replaced by pleasure as he moved his hands to caress her breasts.

He didn't move, allowing her to adjust to his size and feel.

"Feels good for you baby?"

"Yes, yes Booth," she replied as she began to rock.

"Incredible for me too."

Her tight warmth enveloped him, and it felt like home. He stretched and filled her reminding her of why they were a perfect fit. She began to move up and down him, and he moved a hand to where they were joined to rub her clit.

She was close but not close enough, just like in her dreams, she grunted in frustration. He sensed she was tiring.

"I can't Booth, so close but – "

"I hear you babe."

Booth flipped them over, then hooked her legs higher round his waist as he angled himself to thrust deeper, hitting her right where she needed him.

"Ah yes Booth, you got it, don't stop… "

"Not gonna stop, till you scream my name."

"So close…"

"You're mine, all mine," Booth panted as he pounded into her.

"I'm coming….. ah Booth!!"

He body stiffened and her thighs clamped round him as her walls clenched and contracted round him, pulling him further in and massaging his rock hard length. His orgasm ripped through him as he emptied his seed deep into her, calling her name along with her.

Exhausted he slipped flaccid out of her, collapsing next to her in a tangle of arms and legs.

He pulled her to him, spooning, pressing her firmly to him.

"Just like in my dreams."

"You dreamed about us making love?"

"Yes when we were apart. I think it started some time after you told me you caught McFee. Although I always woke up unsatisfied, because I always woke just when I was about to orgasm."

"The real me is better than the dream me huh?"

"Yes."

They lay in each other's arms in silence for a long while.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"We're ok."

"Yeah, I do believe we are."

_**Whew another tough chapter to write and was a struggle not to make them too OOC. Had a couple of re-works and this is the final product. Hope you all like. **_

_**Review and let me know what you thought of it.**_


	17. Epilogue

Brennan couldn't remember the last time she was so tired. Exhausted. Nine months and seventeen hours of labor later, she held the little pink baby in her arms.

Looking down at her newborn son, all that pain was worth it. It had been almost two years since the rape, almost two years since her life was changed.

Through everything Booth remained, his love unwavering. Now, he looked down at her and their son with adoring eyes as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed, an arm wrapped round her.

Brennan latched the baby onto her breast. He sucked ravenously, probably hungry all the time like his father.

She knew now that there was no guarantee that she wouldn't have to go through something like she did in the woods almost two years ago, and she fervently hoped she never would have to. But she also knew that she had it in her to deal with whatever came and that Booth would always be by her side. Escaping would no longer be the way she dealt with anything.

Looking at the baby in her arms, then up at Booth who lowered his head to plant a kiss on her lips, she knew that the rest of her life had just begun.

_**There, it's over, done, story complete. **_

**A BIG shout out and thank you to each and everyone of you who faithfully stuck by this story, reviewing and giving me ideas and feedback on how to improve. This was a tough topic to write on and I found it hard to keep BB in character. **

**I'm glad you all liked it. **

**I'll probably be taking a short break from writing, work, plus kids and I gotta study. Believe me it's hard to stop, I've already got lots of other plot ideas running around my head. But I'll be back. **


End file.
